Battle Of Gettysburg, In A New Way
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Here is the battle of Gettysburg in a whole way you've never thought of! Multiple crossovers with various animes inside. Just feel like writing this, & tell me what you think. Weird but epic. R
1. A little overview

**Battle Of Gettysburg, In A New Way**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED, Digimon, FullMetal Alchemist or any anime I'm gonna include here, but the story, its ideas and concepts are mine. It has some history here and I don't mean any disrespect to Gettysburg, its generals or anything like that. I just want to make this fanfic that has been in my head for 2 years and 5 months now._

_And one thing: I just put whatever I want here, so you could find some unlikely changes or some weird stuff that could seem unsual or "out of alignment" (meaning you can the things and characters that are considered not themselves at all.). Sure it looks strange and you could say that I'm a nutshell writing all these silly, stupid and strange stuff that are so not like them, but deal with it. This is after all. I just want to make this, ok? Forgive me if some things are lame because I'm new here and this is one of my first stories posted here._

_Before I get to the story, let me put a little introduction/summary here, so no one will be confused._

_Crossovers: Digimon (all seasons), FullMetal Alchemist, Shaman King, Negima, Fate/Stay Night, Zoids Genesis, X-Men (some influences)._

In this time there were 3 different humans: the Naturals, the Coordinators, and Mutants. The mutants were shunned by both races, though there are Naturals and Coords who alsolive among them as they are not afraid of them and they accept them for what they are.

When the war between Naturals and Coordinators waged, the Mutants simply remained neutral and stay out of their way. They may not have super weapons like what they have, but they would make up for their resources and technology, able to come up weapons of their own, and fine, strong and smart they are too. And here the State Military from FMA are there, the primary army of where the Mutants are, which are more open minded than the armies of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT.

Meanwhile among the Mutants are the DigiDestineds (from season 1), consisting of Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari. Years before they already went through their adventure. For the second season of Digimon there, 2 years have passed and new DigiDestineds appear, and its not just TK and Kari leading them, but ALL of the season 1 guys are there. The new ones are: Davis, Cody, Yolie and Ken (later after he was defeated as the Digimon Emperor). But also among them are: Shirou, Arthuria AKA Saber, Rin, Illyasviel and Sakura (from Fate/Stay). Together, with all the DigiDestineds across the world (later) destroyed the new threats. Remember, they don't have to be Mutants to be DigiDestineds.

During their times there, since they are mutants, they went to study and train at Prof. Charles Xavier's academy. Here he taught them that their powers need to be used neither for good nor for personal gain (obviously) and others.

A new class of Mutants is included here, which classified as Saiyan, which in a case where a mutant has more than one powers or their powers had reached new extreme levels. The Elric bros. are an example of this; the power the manipulate the matters of an object to transform them in any shape they want or release bursts of energy (its alchemy afterall).

Here are their powers:

Tai - Psi powers consisting of: Telekenisis, Pyrokenisis, Mind Drain, Mind Control, Aura Vision, Remote Viewing (from Psi-Ops, a PS2 game.)

Matt- Super strength and power (kind of combining Juggernaut and Alex Louise Armstrong)

Sora - wind and thunder

Izzy - fire and ice summoning

Mimi - the power of restoration (to fix objects)

Joe - healing

TK - force shielding

Kari - power of prayer

Now, later on, Tai went on to form a power/thrash/heavy metal band called Illuminati after he left a band he joined during their 2nd season adventure called Burnt Offerings. He left the band because he felt he wasn't given plenty of room for his ideas. He doesn't write songs alone though as others would like to help out or contribute, but he is the main songwriter, the center of all ideas. A year before Gundam SEED started (the first war), Tai had already gathered the classic line-up, which turns out to be his fellow DigiDestineds.

The line-up were:

Tai - vocals, guitar

Matt - guitar

Sora - guitar

Izzy - bass

Mimi - keyboards

Joe - samples

TK - drums

Kari - percussions, harp

Other characters put here were from Shaman King: Yoh Asakura is the king of the Izumo Kingdom. He and his friends and also his elite guards help preserve everything in the world.

Then a year later, the Gundam SEED adventures started (something similar to the American-Mexican war, something like Gundam SEED, but different, no Gundams as you can see, maybe relating of the modern times in an alternate way). Later on, they were dragged into the war, and they need their Digimons' help them win and survive. When they won, everyone learned the existence of Digimons, and some appreciate them, or don't like them, or others seek to "test" them out for thinking they could be seen as weapons (i.e. power hungry mongrels of Blue Cosmos). Also the Mutants had shown that they were not abominations at all, therefore they gain a lot respect and apologies from many nations.

A year later when the war is over, Tai and his band had finally released their great debut album To Live Is To Die. The album is influenced by bands like Iron Maiden, DragonForce, Iced Earth, Metallica and Lost Horizon and has a lot of meaningful songs. Their album initiated the revival of heavy metal at that time. Now a year has passed and they were preparing to make their 2nd album, and then, it happened.

The year is CE 73, and a war, not a civil war is waging. There the Confederacy (ZAFT) have defeated a ruthless faction called the Blue Cosmos, who seeks to continue exterminating both the Coordinators and Mutants and seeks to take control of Digimons too.

When the ORB nation is forced to join the Blue Cosmos, the Confederates seek to invade and conquer the nation, and that's when Kira, Tai, Yoh, Edward and their friends and the State Military and all other allies which formed The Union (TERMINAL) to stop them along with the help of the Army Of The Potomac. Tai called all DigiDestineds from across the world for volunteers to help them all. Many came to prove their worthyness as DigiDestineds. Here includes Negi and his 31 girls and some other characters from various anime such as Zoids Genesis.

Later on when ORB denounces their allegiance to Blue Cosmos once Cagalli reassumed control, their hunt for Blue Cosmos mastermind Lord Djibril started. When he fled, both sides hunt him down but escaped. Meanwhile Confederate forces fought against the Union thinking they were supporting Blue Cosmos. They were pushed back into retreat as their forces were too strong, and the need to pursue Lord Djibril is a higher priority.

Cagalli then makes a broadcast to tell of Confederate chairman Gilbert Durandal's true intentions. Afterwards, Durandal made a broadcast of the Lacus imposter, Meer Campbell and her cousin, Tai copy cat Matthew Rhoemer (an original character I made) to insist that Blue Cosmos must be destroyed for they want to exterminate all Coordinators and Mutants, wants to wage wars and to control Digimons too (which is why Durandal had made Matthew, a Tai fan, made him into Tai to rally the DigiDestineds), until the real Lacus and Tai cut them short as they revealed their presence, blowing their cover. Then Meer and Matthew were sent into hiding.

Then the Confederates pursue Lord Djibril in his last stronghold. He was outnumbered thanks to the works of their forces which includes FAITH along with their lead general Robert E. Lee. Now they were defeated. The Union had reached in the city of Copernicus where they had a run in with the imposters. Then each of their bodyguards tried to take Lacus and Tai out, but then Meer and Matthew stood in the way to protect them. They tell the answers they needed, read their diaries and memos to see the truths and to know them, and last an honorary funeral was made for them.

Then Gilbert Durandal announces the initiation of the Destiny Plan. And to preserve the peace and prevent making violence within that person, he then proclaims that heavy metal music must be abolished. Many stood against his plans, mainly on the Destiny Plan. But for Tai, his DigiDestineds, Yoh, Ueki and their friends, which are most metal fans, thought that metal music is their only way of life and should not be abolished. Therefore they then made a vow to fight for heavy metal, or die trying if need be. Since listening to a band called Manowar, it gave them all the inspiration to do this. And sure they would get laughed at for fighting for metal, which many would think as a useless cause, but it will be a cause worth fighting for and they could care less if they would get laughed.

Everyone else thought that his plans would truly end all conflicts, but denies their rights for freedom; therefore they decide to stand against his plans and declared war on the Confederacy.

So now, 2 months have passed since the Destiny Plan and banning of metal music had passed. The war between Union and Confederates had waged on. Since then the Union, and the Army Of The Potomac under Gen. Ulysses S. Grant had won numerous battles. With the help of the DigiDestineds and their Digimons, they help them achieve easy victory. The Confeds, escpecially Shinn Asuka, Rey ZaBurelle and Lunamaria Hawke, were annoyed by them and wished them to disappear. Shinn himself also has a high hatred for Digimons, because he thought that they would cause only trouble and since the children and teens are their masters, they are bound to cause mayhem, according to his thoughts.

Also from FMA, Roy Mustang was promoted to Major General, and Maes Hughes (That's right. He did not die. He lives on in my fic!) is made Brigadier General, under Lieutenat General George Gordon Meade. Riza Hawkeye was made Major, and is Roy's right hand.

For the DigiDestineds, Tai is made to be their leader in chief. There are other leaders of the DigiDestineds from each team from across the world, but Tai is the leader of them all, and his teams are the lead teams of the DigiDestineds here.

Then the Confeds begins the invasion of the North, probably attempting to reach ORB. Soon they all conferged on a small town called Gettysburg. Let the battle begin... Story begins next chapter.

_So whaddya think? Remember this only a introduction to the story, a preview of the settings and all. Sure you can criticize, make fun and laugh at me, but this is something I wanna write. I wrote this part in this chapter so that, as I said, no one will be confused. And keep the flames to yourselves. And also I apologize for any mess-ups I may have made here. Look back up at my disclaimer and you'll know ok? As you can see I'm a heavy metal and anime fan. I also love history, and Gettysburg is one of my favorite topics here._

_See ya later. Hope you like it._


	2. Prologue Before The Battle

**Chapter I: Prologue Before The Battle**

_Now this is where the story begins. Again you must know that I mean no disrespect to history or the generals here. By the way some of the lines and the story/scenes come from both historical facts and mostly from the movie Gettysburg, where I decide to make a story of it in my own way. There are likely some changes I would put, like the generals' ranks because they are so great, and should get higher. Hope you appreciate this._

_Disclaimer: I also do not own the 1993 movie Gettysburg and its lines either._

The Union forces were already heading north to pursue the Confederates to thwart their invasion, and probably their intentions to conquer ORB. The Army Of The Potomac, led by General Ulysses S. Grant, orders the army to move as quick as they can to assist TERMINAL, and let Lieutenant General George Gordon Meade in charge for the time being due to meetings with the Union generals and their allies' leaders. The Digidestineds, led by Tai, all 300+ of them coming from across the world, were highly respected by the army, as their Digimons would be of great help to them. Kira, Athrun, and others including Sergeant Buster Kilrain, and Edward Elric are among the top aces and elite men in the Union.

They made a move to pursue them. As they do however, a scout working for the Confederacy named Henry Harrison, riding on horseback, picks up their locations on where each group are heading. He rides off, reporting to a nearest Confederate outpost where Lieutenant General James Longstreet is. He reaches the entrance where he was stopped by guards. "What's your business here?" he was asked. "I'm here to see Gen. Longstreet." he replied. "Are you that scout he sent" said one of the guards who know him.

Harrison nodded. He and his horse were then escorted inside and to Gen. Longstreet's place. "Sir, a scout has come to report to you." A guard called to Longstreet within his tent.

When he got out, he asked Harrison, "So Harrison, what have you got for us?" "Well sir, there are forces moving up down that road 2 hours from here, heading towards you guys. Also, I've seen many Digidestineds along with the other corps there." he reported. A few FAITH members who were beside Longstreet, and one of them doesn't seem to agree with him.

"Are you sure about your report? Are you telling the truth? Surely sir, Gen. J.E.B. Stuart would've reported to us." a young man and FAITH member called Shinn Asuka protested and being cautious. "Now listen good sir, I'm telling the truth here. Gen. Longstreet has assigned me and I've done my objective here." Harrison reassures to him. There was a brief silence until Longstreet said something. "Major Sorrell? Would you go to Gen. Lee and notify him of this?" "Yes sir." Sorrell saluted and Longstreet salutes back. "Captain Goree? Give this man a tent, and a cigar too. What's your name? Oh Rey Za Burrell, could you tell Durandal about this?" "Yes sir" both Goree and Rey said and saluted him.

Now cut to where Lee, Longstreet and Gilbert Durandal had a strategy meeting in a tent.

Longstreet: "Harrison says the lead corps is here with the Potomac army, some brigades behind, supported by a column of cavalry and Digidestineds. There are 100,000 altogether."

_Lee: _"Are you sure we can trust this man? This Mr. Harrison?"

_Longstreet_: "We can You remember him, the actor from Mississippi?"

_Lee_: "An actor? We move on the word of an actor?"

_Longstreet_: "Can't afford not to."

_Gilbert_: "Relax General. I've hired that man myself and placed him under Longstreet's authority."

Lee then sat down and puts his glasses down, catching a breath, and thinking what to do.

_Longstreet_: "Oh one thing. A new General is leading the army, but only temporarily. George Meade's been chosen by Gen. Ulysses Grant."

_Gilbert_: "…George Meade? A Pennsylvania man. Meade will be cautious, I think, taking some time to get organized. I think we should move swiftly, there may be an opportunity here."

_Lee_: "I agree. (Stood up and goes to the map) I think we should concentrate here Looks and points at the map , all the roads converge just east of this gap, and this junction will be very necessary."

_Longstreet_: "Really sir? I thought we're heading for ORB."

_Gilbert: _"We are. But our objective first is to destroy the Army Of The Potomac and take care of the Digidestineds as well."

_Longstreet_: "As you wish sir."

_Lee:_ "I left my spectacles over there, what is the name of this town?"

_Longstreet: _"…Gettysburg."

Meanwhile, just arriving at the town of Gettysburg, a Union cavalry force under Brigadier General John Buford has come. Riding with them were Tai and his team, riding on horseback along with their Digimons while Matt, TK and Mimi rides on Garurumon, Sora flying on Birdramon and Izzy on Kabuterimon. In addition, Edward and Winry rides with them, and Alphonse (in human form of course) as well. They were told by Maj. Gen. Roy Mustang to go ahead to know the situations ahead and assist Gen. Buford.

Also coming along with them was Kazumi Asakura (from Negima) on her horse Digimon, Sleipnirmon. Her Digimon is capable and worthy for scouting and spying. Due to his speed, he can slip pass enemy detections, and if they were cornered by the enemy, they can get away in a flash, and the pursuers cannot catch up and already lost track of them. This method is also good for hit and run tactics if she decides to or when told to. The reason she was riding with them is because Negi Springfield, the leader of his team the entire Class 3-A, all 31 girls including Kazumi, told her to know the situations ahead and report back so that he knows what lies ahead and tries to come up with a helping strategy.

Anyway, they stopped at the outskirts northwest of the town, nearly far from town. Gen. Buford, Col. Thomas Devin, Tai and Edward took out their telescopes and see far ahead that a huge battalion of Confederate infantry moving in their direction, towards the town.

_Tai_: "That's infantry alright. Moving in full force."

_Buford_: "Any sign of cavalry or any heavy weaponry, tanks, mobile suits and walkers?"

_Edward_: "None sir. All they got are some infantry supporters and three mobile suits. Strange, enemy moving in an enemy country blind, what can you make of it?"

_Buford_: "They're headed this way."

_Devin_: "Really? I swore that they were heading for Harrisburg and onto ORB."

_Buford_: "They were. Lee's turned, that's the main body of the army. There's too many troops to be a raiding party; there's power behind it. Now let's go back into town."

The whole cavalry force turns around and head back into town. They arrived northwest of Gettysburg. Gen. Buford, Tai, Devin and everyone dismount themselves from the horses. Birdramon and Kabuterimon landed down. They all looked around the grounds of Gettysburg and Gen. Buford can see that the high grounds hold significant strategic importance. He talks to Col. Devin, Tai, Edward and Izzy who comes along to make any strategy for them.

_Buford_: "You guys know what's gonna happen here?"

_Devin_: "What sir?"

_Buford_: "The whole damn Confeds are gonna be here. They'll move through the town, occupy those hills on the other side. And when our people arrive, Lee and Durandal will have the high ground, and there'll be the devil to pay! The high grounds!"

_Izzy_: "You mean when we attack them on the hills (Checks the map of the town in his laptop) we're gonna have a tough time dealing with them?"

_Buford_: "Exactly. Meade will come in slowly, cautiously. They'll be on his back from Washington. Wires hot with messages: ATTACK! ATTACK! So he will set up a ring around these hills. And when the rebs are nicely entrenched behind fat rocks and high grounds Meade will finally attack if he can coordinate the army. Straight up the hillside, out in the open, in that gorgeous field of fire."

They move around where they think it's the place to set defenses. Buford still continues delivering his speech to them.

_Buford_: "We will charge valiantly, and be butchered valiantly. Afterwards men in gold watch fobs will thump (thumps his chest) their chests and say what a brave charge it was."

He pauses for a while, took off his hat to wipe out his sweat off. In his thoughts, he can like plainly see what is really going to happen, as if he's got a premonition of some sorts. He still continues to talk to them.

_Buford_: "Devin, Tai, Ed, Izzy, I've led a soldier's life. And I've never seen as anything brutally clear as this. As if I can see the blue troops in one long bloody moment, going up to the long slope to the stony top. As if it was already done, already a memory. As if tomorrow has already happened and there's nothing you can do about it."

_Tai_: "Yeah. Very clever speech you got there."

Buford now thought of starting up plans for their strategy here.

_Buford_: "Izzy, give me the details here."

_Izzy_: "We have 2500 men. And there should be 20,000 coming up that road in the morning."

_Tai_: "So what can we do? Let me think…"

_Buford_: "If we could hold this ridge for a couple of hours we can keep them at bay. We'll block that road for hours until our army gets here. We must PREVENT them from achieving the high grounds!"

_Devin_: "Well our boys are ready for a brawl no doubt about that."

_Izzy_: "You're right, this is an efficient plan (Looks at his laptop, planning and coordinating) .

_Tai_: "So, what do you mean by that?"

_Tentomon_: "Care to explain Izzy?"

_Izzy_: "We'll force them to deploy. That's a narrow road they'll be coming down there. If we can stack them up, it will take them a while to get on track and get into position. Repeat this process for some time until our forces arrive. I hope we'll hold long enough."

_Buford: _(Nods and agrees, looking satisfied with Izzy's guesses) "Is Calef's battery and heavy units up yet?"

_Devin_: "Sir, his six cannons, tanks and other weaponries are deploying forward now."

Buford then turns back to his officers. "How far back is Gen. Reynolds from here?" he called to ask them. "About 10 miles sir, not much more." one of his officers replied. Then few minutes later a scout that was sent on spying ahead along with Kazumi had arrived. Kazumi went down from Sleipnirmon and tells Buford the report.

"Sir, you were right. I can tell the Confederates are coming this way, they're all concentrating in this direction." she told him. "She's right sir. My scouts tell me the same thing." said a Colonel named William Gamble, supporting her. They then noticed Gen. Buford's face looking quite serious. His thoughts and fears are confirmed. He then makes a plan immediately.

"Then, we'll hold them here in the morning, long enough for Reynolds, Mustang, the infantry, the Digidestineds and our forces to arrive. If we hang on to the high grounds we'll have a good chance to win the fight that's coming. Is that understood?" he said to everyone. "Yes sir!" all his officers responded. "Post the cannons and heavy weapons on this road, the Chambersburg Pike. The rebs are sure to hit us in the morning, I think we can hold them for around 4 hours."

"Come on General we can hold 'em off a damn live long day." Tai said. "He's right, sir. I think we can hold them off nearly throughout the whole day." Tai's Digimon partner Agumon said. "He's right sir." one of the officers agreed. "Alright then gentlemen, let's get posted. Tai, Edward, you and your friends can go around town and do whatever you want for the time being." Buford said.

And so, the cavalry force begins to set up defenses, planning and getting themselves armed as well as getting their weapons loaded and ready. Tai and friends went to town to get supplies if they can find some that are helpful and taking a break. Izzy, some time later after their break, he and Tentomon decides to go all across Gettysburg, exploring the hills so that he can get a detailed data on his laptop in order to come up with any good strategy in case something will happen here and is needed in the future.

Then Tai tells Kazumi to go back to her team. "Kazumi, you need to go back to your team and report the situation here. I can tell we're gonna have a big major battle here on this coming morning, and we need all our comrades here." Tai told her. "OK then Tai, I'm on it. Sleipnirmon let's go!" she hops to her horse Digimon. "Yes Kazumi, right away." he responds. "And thanks a lot for your help today Kazumi" Kari said. "No problem. Anytime." she winked at them and gave both the siblings a thumbs up. And off they go, going faster than any horse alive.

Then, dusk arrives. Buford writes the situation on a letter to Lt. Gen. John Reynolds. It reads:

_General Reynolds my troops and a handful of Digidestineds are deployed on good grounds west of Gettysburg at Chambersburg Pike. I've sent reconnaissance parties in every direction from which the enemy might be approaching. I'm satisfied that AP Hill's corps is massed just west of here. Rumor says that Richard Ewell's coming over the mountains from Carlisle. If so, 2 Confederate corps will converge upon us in the morning. Do you want me to hold this position if attacked? Confirmation requested. – J.N.O. Buford_

He then sends a messenger to send the letter to him. Tai and Kari were on the fields, seeing the stars and going around, relaxing, and they need it for the big fight that is sure to come. In addition, Kira, Lacus and Athrun's forces had arrived along with Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld, Mu La Flaga and the forces from ORB and TERMINAL at around 10PM. They are now all armed and ready for tomorrow's fight.

_So end of the 1st "official" chapter. Tell me what you think. No flames plz. I'm sorry for this, but it's gonna take a while for me to finish this story due to school work and me concentrating on writing other fics. See you soon fellas._


	3. July 1, The Battle Begins

**Chapter 2: July 1, CE 1863; The Battle Begins**

_Well guys, here's the second chapter of the battle of Gettysburg in a whole new way and everything but the history is still the same. Enjoy. So here I would make this a song fic, based on the Gettysburg Trilogy by Iced Earth from their album The Glorious Burden. The song here is called The Devil To Pay which is all about the first day of battle._

_Another disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft, the soon to be released Starcraft II or any of the Command & Conquer stuff I'll mention in this fic (that means from this and future chapters)._

It is already the morning of July 1. A fierce titanic battle will soon ensue at an unknown town called Gettysburg. Gen. John Buford and his cavalry force, 2500 strong, Tai and his Digidestined team and Kira's TERMINAL and ORB forces are prepared for the Confederate advance. From afar the rebs can see what's ahead. Gen. Lee wanted to see it personally. By then, Gen. Henry Heth made their move already even though told not to engage until their army are united.

**In July 1863 A nation torn in tragedy**

**A trick of fate, two great armies merge**

**Gods of war at Gettysburg**

**Devastation lies ahead**

**50,000 bodies litter the land**

**Hell rages three full days**

**The reaper sows, there's the devil to pay**

Sure enough, as Gen. Buford predicted, the Confederates begin their advance towards the town, though their real intention was to only get boots from the town needed by Heth's men. Buford watches from the top of the Fairfax courthouse (is that right?) on the observation tower in north of the town facing northwest. The cavalrymen dismounted from their horses, the forces of ORB and TERMINAL led by Kira and Athrun assembles, Tai and his team are ready and their Digimons digivolve to their champion stage. Tai, Matt, Sora and the Elric brothers had their weapons with them, a rifle that holds 10 bullets, some grenades and Molotov cocktails. Joe has medical supplies ready on hand.

**The pressure's on and the Reb's attack **

**The Yanks must hold, they can't fall back **

**Just two brigades, 2000 Strong **

**Against 20,000 they can't hold long **

**General Reynolds makes his way **

**Expect no mercy from the Iron Brigade **

**Until he shows they're on their own **

**But Buford's men have a will o stone **

**Bayonets gleam in the morning sun **

**Smoke and fire belching from their guns **

**Another volley and again they strike **

**Thousands more comin' down at Chambersburg Pike**

The Confederates approach. Union cannons open fire upon them, signaling the battle of Gettysburg has begun. Greymon and Ikkakumon fire down at them. Birdramon and Kabuterimon attack from the air, an air raid to be exact. Garurumon made a hit and run move. The Confeds infantry and weaponries then get into the open field to against the defenders, directly in front of the waiting Union cavalry and Kira's forces. They were greeted by rifle and machine gun fire and anti-armor rockets from the few Goliaths and Dragoons (from Starcraft, I thought they need more weapons). Togemon sprays needles down them, where it hit some and others ducked. Tai, Matt, Sora and the Elric bros. aimed their guns and fire to help, also Kira and Athrun while Murrue Ramius, Andrew Waltfeld and Mu La Flaga helped rally their forces.

Meanwhile at the observation tower, Buford can see all is going according to plan. "They a brigade in position and that's all. We've got the best damn ground around and best men and they're hitting me with only one brigade. Very lovely." he thought to himself. Then he turns around and looks south of the town through his binoculars. Generals Reynolds and Mustang aren't there yet. Then he and his assistants go down and head back to the frontlines.

The battle goes well for the Union for now. Their firepower, Digimons, their choice of the grounds and tactics worked efficiently and outnumbered the rebels, sending them into retreat. "They're on the run." Athrun said to Kira. "Yeah. Why would they do that? They're making it all easy for us." Kira said. "Well, remember this is only like round one. That was like the first wave and for sure there are more to come, and things will get tougher by each round." Edward Elric said. "Ed's right. We really need to stay serious here." Murrue agrees with Edward. Then Mu and Andrew came to them and the officers present.

"Hey guys" Mu called saluting at them. "How are you doing? Everything alright?" Lacus asked them kindly. "No problems so far songstress." Andrew replied. "Good. Keep up the good work." Col. Gamble said to them as they went back to their men. Then Gen. Buford arrived at them.

_Buford_: "How are your losses? What's the report here."

_Gamble_: "Not bad at all sir. We got them out in the open, really got a twist on them. They're arrogant people you know? Now we took some prisoners, they're from Heth's division of Hill's corps. I think more 8,000 will come soon just back up that road between here and Cashtown."

_Buford_: "Its gonna take 'em a while to get back on line."

_Izzy_: "Yes, but Hill's corps are behind, around 25,000. Longstreet behind that, Richard Ewell, Talia Gladys and the elites FAITH up in the north."

_Buford_: "I know that Izzy."

_Kira_: "When Gen. Reynolds and Mustang get here they won't bring the full army, only part of it. The point is the rebs will be here this afternoon with everything they've got."

_Lacus_: "Umm Kira? What is it?"

_Kira_: "Well I'd just thought I'd mention it, no big fuss."

_Athrun_: "Ok, what do you want us to do sir?"

_Buford_: "Heth will be back in a bit, and Gladys will come sooner with her forces and FAITH. If Heth's got any brains at all then he's not dumb to know by now that he's got only one brigade up front. He won't wait to get his whole division in line that would take half the entire morning."

_Murrue_: "Sir he won't need his whole division."

_Buford_: "That's right. Does Col. Devin report any activity on his front on the right?"

_Gamble_: "No sir not a lick."

_Buford_: "Alright, I'll have Devin leave his cover and withdraw his boys and deploy them alongside you guys to lengthen your lines. When Heth gets back he'll send 2 brigades then instead of one. That ought to hold him until our lead boys arrive."

_Gamble_: "Right sir."

Buford looks through his binoculars to see more of the condition of the battle and the state they're in. He really is very precautious. Lacus looks up to the high blue, clear skies. "I'm glad that its not raining today. Don't want anything to slow up Reynolds and Mustang." Lacus said cheerfully and everyone agrees. "Now take care of yourselves. Gamble, you too and watch over the Digidestineds. Its imperative we safeguard them no matter what." Buford said. "Don't worry sir, I'm the soul of caution and I'll guard them with my life." Gamble replied confidently as the exchange salutes. Buford then rides on and Izzy went back to his friends to resume assisting them.

Minutes later and as expected, two brigades definitely arrive, and they got artillery from their lines to support them as well. The battle now rages a bit more intensely. They fiercely exchange gunfire and the Digimons helped out too. Birdramon and Kabuterimon, with Izzy riding on him, took care a few artillery emplacements, cannons and howitzers, then hastily retreat from their anti-air and weapons that can stand up against Digimons. The Union are starting to have some casualties now. In addition Col. Devin's men had arrived, helping them and providing reinforcements and filling in gaps.

In the heat of the battle an artillery blast sends Tai off his feet. "Sir, a Digidestined is down!" an officer noticed, assisted him and calls to Buford. He and his assistants quickly rushed out to his aid. "Are you alright Tai?" Greymon asked him. "You ok big brother? Nothing bad?" his sister Kari asked him with worry. Buford came up to him with a look of concern, knowing too well that they needed to be kept alright. The soldiers helped Tai get back up as he simply brushes his shoulders and his hair from the dirt and grass. "I'm fine. I just knocked off my feet that's all." he said as he picks up his rifle.

A little time went by. Things are now getting tough. An officer then came up to Buford. "Sir Col. Devin's compliments. No problem on the right. They came up close but we put in the reserve. We didn't put it all in. Wishes to know if you have any further orders sir." he reported. "Tell Devin all reserve forward now." Buford ordered and off the officer goes on horseback.

Gen. Buford and his assistants then return to the observation tower to asses the situation. He looks south and still no Reynolds and or Mustang. He then looks at the whole battlefield. One of the officers turns around and looks to the south through his binoculars to see and wait. Few minutes later he spotted some incoming people on horseback. He spots their waving banner and immediately recognizes it.

"Sir its Generals Reynolds and Mustang! And someone else is with them!" he calls out. Buford and his assistants spun around and looks closer. Sure enough, its them. They had at long last arrive. In addition, Lt. Gen. Ruuji Familon and his available small corps had arrived with them. "Thank God..." Buford breathed a sigh of relief. Both the incoming generals with their assisting officers arrive at where Buford is observing. "What goes John?" Roy Mustang called up to him at the mini tower. "There's the devil to pay." he calls down at them. "Can you hold?" Reynolds calls to him. "I reckon I can." Buford said as he and his assistants went down, go up to their horses and rode with them back on the frontlines.

_Reynolds_: "Heth probably has about 10,000 men coming that road wouldn't you say?"

_Buford_: "Yes sir but there'll be more coming."

_Ruuji_: "We can put almost 20,000 in the field I think. We're in good shape."

_Buford_: "For a while sir."

_Reynolds_: "I'm sending to all the commanders to come here with all possible speed."

_Roy_: "You've got good grounds here John."

_Buford_: "I thought so Roy."

_Reynolds_: "How are the Digidestineds here? Are they fine?"

_Roy_: "And what about the Elric brothers?"

_Buford_: "The Digidestineds are doing incredible. Ed and Al are doing a fine job here."

_Reynolds & Roy_: "Excellent."

_Reynolds_: "Now guys let us go surprise Henry Heth."

_Roy_: "Alright then. Lt. Col. Hawkeye, get our forces up in front already."

_Riza_: "Yes sir right away (she rode off)."

Riza rallies their whole available division. John Reynolds had deployed forth the Iron Brigade and Roy assembles the Liberty Sons, their regiment of skillful men and/or elite and veteran men. Ruuji had deployed his small corps in whatever places, the rest of his corps are still far away, so he will have to make use of all available manpower, for they need to hold out against the Rednecks. They all marched in on the Emmitsburg Road to bring more support to further delay them, and bring in a huge dent in their plans and advancements.

Included in their arsenal are some Goliaths, Dragoons, Avatar Warmechs, Technicals, Immortals, Humvees, and only 3 (each of the following) Vikings, Prism Tank, Gatling Tank (C&C Generals), Colossus, Juggernauts,

Meanwhile at the Confederate lines they got problems on breaking the Federal lines. Gilbert Durandal and Gen. Robert Lee, along with Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria ride in. They want to know what is exactly going on from this turmoil. Gen. Henry Heth, Col. Talia Gladys and her assistant Major Arthur Trine comes to report to them.

_Lee_: "Greetings Gen. Heth."

_Heth_: "Sir I come to report."

_Lee_: "Yes?"

_Heth_: "Very strange sir, the situation is very confused."

_Gilbert_: "What's going on?"

_Heth_: "I move in this morning as directed, I thought it was a few ORB forces and militia but it was dismounted cavalry and a few Digidestineds sir. They weren't all the many and the boys wouldn't hold back. I thought we can't be stopped by some dismounted cavalry, a few Digidestineds and their Digimons, but they made up a good fight."

_Shinn_: "And what about it? We need to know more here sir."

_Heth_: "Well, they wouldn't leave. My boys got the dander up. We deployed the whole division and went at them. We just about had them running and all of a sudden they got infantry and medium weaponry support. We got pushed back. Then we reformed and tried again, we just couldn't leave it to them. Now there's more Potomac reinforcements coming I don't know how many, I don't know what else to do. It started as a minor scrap with a supposed few militia and all of a sudden I'm tangling with half the Union army."

_Lee_: "Things will get out of control Mr. Heth, that is why we have orders. Is it possible you misunderstood them?"

_Heth_: "Absolutely not sir."

_Rey_: "Can you identify those people sir?"

_Heth_: "The infantries belong to the Iron Brigade and Liberty Sons. There's another coming up that we haven't identified, possibly the ORB forces or any. In addition, I think that's Ruuji's men in support of the rest."

_Gilbert_: "We need to have all possible info on the enemy strength. Shinn I want you to ride forward to the highest position and observe from there and do be careful."

_Shinn_: "Yes sir, let's go boy! (Off he goes with his horse)"

_Heth_: "Sir shall I attack?"

_Lee_: "Not yet good sir. We are not ready for a full engagement. Gen. Longstreet is not up with his corps and FAITH are not yet in line."

_Heth_: "Sir the enemy is disorganized. If we throw with all our forces and the weaponries in the field we'll have the advantage."

And then they hear sounds of artillery fire. Lee looks baffled at this, seeing some things are not right.

_Lee_: "Is that our artillery?"

_Heth_: "It is sir."

_Lee_: "I cannot imagine what has happened to Gen. Stuart. I've heard nothing you know that? I had no idea what lies in front of me. It may be the entire Federal army or the whole Digidestined are there or whatever it may be."

Back at the Union lines they got reinforcements as they're taking a beating. Roy Mustang's Liberty Sons brigade has come to support Gen. Buford's lines. His right hand man, Brig. Gen. Maes Hughes is at his side.

_Riza_: "Sirs, a message from Izzy. His laptop has detected that the Confeds are coming from the north. What shall we do?"

_Maes_: "That'll be Ewell's corps. They're trying to flank us. We gotta meet them and force them to go on line."

_Buford_: "Alright, tell Devin to get up there quickly. We'll get Gamble's boys back in the saddle and be there shortly."

_Riza_: "Yes sir."

The fight rages on and more. Gunshots and artillery are exchanged. Tai, his friends, their Digimon partners and the Elric brothers had helped them a lot but not yet on the north side.

_Izzy_: "Tai, there are enemy forces moving in north of the town."

_Mimi_: "What shall we do Tai? Should we go there and support them?"

_Tai_: "...Alright here's the plan. Matt, TK, Mimi and Joe, you guys head there and support them."

_Matt & TK_: "OK."

_Mimi_: "Sounds like a plan."

_Joe_: "You got it. Lets go Gomamon, guys!"

_Alphonse_: "Brother, let me go help them. Is that alright?"

_Edward_: "Very well. Be careful Al, and Godspeed."

_Alphonse_: "Yes big bro."

Back to the Confederates, they are gathering their whole brigades and divisions, and FAITH are getting organized already. They are talking with Gen. Lee about the situations.

_Gladys_: "Gen. Robert Rhodes has encountered Federal cavalry sir. Buford's brigades along with the 8 Digidestineds probably. Gen. Jubal Early's right behind him and will be on the field within the hour."

_Gilbert_: "Gen. Early maybe attacked by half of the Federal army within the hour. Is that Dorsey Pender's artillery?"

_Heth_: "Yes sir he's up now. 4 batteries in position with 2 more in reserve. With Gen. Rhodes attacking up there, and Pender and I have 3 divisions along with the weaponries and tanks. We could sweep them sir."

They rode down slowly with the brigades marching and assembling as they discuss stuff. Then Shinn has arrived.

_Lunamaria_: "Hey Shinn. What's the report?"

_Shinn_: "I saw only 3 Federal corps. The 1st, 11th and TERMINAL. And I saw Early's lead columns coming down north of Rhodes' lines, he'll be engaged in any minute."

_Rey_: "Sir we got 20,000 infantry including our weaponries coming behind the Union lines. Its perfect."

_Lee_: "...Alright gentlemen, it would appear the fight is already underway. Gen. Heth, Col. Gladys, you both may now attack and bring forth FAITH. My message to all commanders; attack!"

_Gilbert_: "Well Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria, time for action."

_Shinn, Rey & Luna_: "Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, backtrack to the Union front, some of the men are heading towards north of the town to repel the invaders, near Barlow's Knoll.

_Mu_: "Hey Kira, there are forces massing from north of the town."

_Kira_: "Then we need to go there. Athrun, Lacus, Mu, you stay here and help Gen. Buford and his men out. Me, Murrue and Andrew will go defending the north."

_Athrun_: "Alright Kira."

_Andrew_: "Sounds like a plan."

_Lacus_: "Are you sure about this? I'm worried..."

_Kira_: "Don't worry. I'll be fine (then kisses her cheek) Now let's got."

_Lacus_: "Take care Kira, my love."

_Kira_: "You too Lacus, my dearest."

Then they head there with some of their men. Gen. Reynolds is already deploying his forces north of the town. Matt, TK, Mimi, Joe, their Digimon partners and Alphonse are helping. The fight now ensues at the exchange of gunfire. Matt and Alphonse open fire with their rifles, TK and Mimi helping out and Joe prepares to heal the wounded. Garurumon, Angemon, Togemon and Ikkakumon use their powers. Gen. Reynolds rallies his whole forces as they march into combat. "Move on men! Final brigade, forward!" he calls to his men fill them with morale.

The Digidestineds there, Al, Kira and their comrades fight on to hold them back. The Digimons are doing good, even though they've been hit by some of their weapons designed to counter against Digimons. All is a little fine for them for the moment. Later, meanwhile in a place near a wooded place, a member of FAITH points his sniper rifle at one of our heroes. "Forward! For God's sakes forward!" Gen. Reynolds still helps rally and inspire his troops.

BANG

Reynolds gasped and fell from his horse. "Oh my God! Gen. Reynolds is down!" Andrew exclaimed in alert. TK and Joe immediately went to his side. The soldiers and officers came to the fallen general. "Sir, you alright! Sir!" TK tries to wake him up. Joe checks his pulse and listens to his heartbeats. Unfortunately, he founds out that life has left him, looks up to everyone and grimly declares, "He's dead..."

**South of town down the Emmitsburg Road**

**The First Corps are starting to show**

**For Buford's men, they're here just in time**

**The desperate need to strengthen the line**

**Bodies dropping the blue and the grey**

**Muskets fire and the cannons blaze**

**The Union fights defending the town**

**But they're outnumbered And losing sround**

**From the north and the west more Rebels arrive**

**Thousands more and the fight multiplies**

**McPhearson's Ridge and the Black Hats strike**

**A Rebel sharpshooter takes Reynold's life**

**Meanwhile 12 miles away from Gettysburg, the 20th Maine regiment** marches on. Marching along with them are the whole Digidestineds from across the world, including the teams from seasons 2 to 5. Among them are Shirou, Arthuria (her real name) AKA Saber , Rin, Illyasviel and Sakura (all from Fate Stay) as they are among the Digidestineds.

The 20th Maine's lead commander, Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, walks on foot rather than riding his horse. His good friend, a veteran from Ireland, Sergeant Buster Kilrain, feels concerned about him. "Begging the Colonel's pardon," he says in his typical Irish accent, "but would the Colonel do us a favor and get back on the damned horse?" "Well, I rode all day and my butt's killing me." Col. Chamberlain said. Then right from behind, his younger brother, 1st Lt. Thomas Davee Chamberlain, comes up to them. "Brother sir, we've gone over 20 miles today." he says to them. "Are the Digidestineds alright back there?" the Colonel asked. "Yes sir, I told the officers to help them out when they have troubles. They're riding comfortably on the wagons down there."

Then they heard trumpets ringing. It's a message that someone's coming. "There's something going on..." Buster said and they see who's coming from behind their column, it is Col. Strong Vincent. Col. Chamberlain immediately goes out to greet him. Also the other Digidestined leaders alongside him, Davis, Shirou, Takato, Takuya and Marcus (of season 5 if you don't know) comes to greet him. They all exchange salutes together.

_Chamberlain_: "Col. Vincent sir."

_Vincent_: "Greetings good sirs. Far cry from Bowdoin College wouldn't you say?"

_Chamberlain_: "No farther than Harvard Yard."

_Vincent_: "Indeed. With luck we shall see our alme maters again. In the meantime Colonel, you and your boys move as fast as you can. 3 corps has engaged at Gettysburg and you'll have to move through dark until we get there. And your friends are putting up a good fight there."

_Davis_: "You mean Tai? Right.."

Vincent: "I have faith in you Digidestineds. You can really help us win this, and you'll reach your goals. Now I gotta go. Take care, you too Chamberlain."

_Chamberlain_: "Yes sir."

_Vincent_: "Godspeed to all of you."

Back in Gettysburg, the fight is at its boiling point for the Confederates. They couldn't break their lines for hours since morning, and they've had enough. Now its around afternoon and its time for the final push. The bodies on both sides fall like flies. The Union loss a number of men, not to mention being pounded by Confederate artillery, and worse more reinforcements kept on pouring, along with their elite force FAITH. Tai and his team are loosing, more weapons of theirs that can counter against Digimons are there. Kira, Athrun and their men are slowly crumbling.

At the field, they all gathered as one big column, opened fire at once, then they charge. The Union, suffering heavy losses already, now thought their time here is up. They all retreat as huge waves of infantry and mobile weapons (such as goliaths, walking mechas, etc,) come sweeping up at them. The Union now lost their hold in terms of sheer numbers and momentum.

_Roy_: "I think we've hold long enough, and our army have occupied the high grounds already. And Gen. Hancock is here. Hawkeye, tell Ed and the Digidestineds to retreat now to the high grounds."

_Riza_: "Right away sir."

On Tai's side:

_Kari_: "Tai we're loosing!"

_Greymon_: "We can't hold against them anymore. What now Tai? Orders?"

_Tai_: "We're done holding here and we've fulfilled our objective. Alright, retreat now!"

_Riza_: "Guys, Roy said to fall back to the high grounds at once. Our army are there and should be safe."

_Edward_: "Alright, let's go!"

Sora: "Birdramon fly to our friends and tell them to retreat now!"

Birdramon: "As you command Sora."

On Athrun's side:

_Mu_: "Oh no, we're overwhelmed!"

_Maes_: "Hey guys, let's retreat as in now!"

_Athrun_: "Very well. All forces retreat now! To the high grounds!"

_Lacus_: "What about Kira? I'm worried"

_Athrun_: "Don't worry Lacus. Look, Birdramon will fly to them now."

For Lt. Gen. Ruuji and his men, including fellow Digidestined Re-Mii, they need to retreat with the rest. They could not hold out against a massive momentum against the whole divisions of Confederate forces thrown at them.

**Attack! Attack! General Lee gives command**

**They're overwhelmed, the situation demands**

**The Federals retreat and rush out of town**

**But they have fortified and saved the high ground**

**The day ends victory for the South**

**Lee's as convinced as God's will is profound**

**They are invincible and their cause is just**

**But Longstreet is cautious and lacking in trust**

**Across the way the Union digs in**

**The Round Tops, Cemetery Ridge and out to Culp's Hill**

**Their lines are strong, no denying they'll stay**

**When the Confederates strike there'll be the devil to pay**

Back at the Confederate lines, they all rejoiced in their victory. Gen. Lee has seen them fall back and felt victorious. A messenger comes up to him. "Gen. Pender begs to report the enemy is falling back. They're on the run sir." he reported to him. "Very well Lt." Lee replied as another messenger comes. "Sir Gen. Early says the enemy is falling back and are heading to Gettysburg." "Alright, thank you Corporal." Lee and their lead commander Gilbert Durandal felt satisfied with the reports. Then Lee sees a tall hill.

"Major Taylor I want you to deliver this message in person. Find Gen. Ewell and tell him the Federal troops are withdrawing in confusion. Its necessary to push his people to gain those heights. Tell him to take that hill if found practical the one beyond the town. You got that?" "Yes sir." and off he goes.

Later Gen. Ewell got the message. Then Gen. Isaac Trimble and Shinn goes to him. "Sir give me one division and I will take that hill." Trimble said, Shinn looks reluctant. But Ewell did nothing and gave no orders. Again Trimble asked him with Shinn helping out to persuade him, but gave no signs of replying.

He had reasons for not attacking. One of them included that the Union troops being garrisoned there, and also feared that the whole legion of Digimons and their masters lie in waiting for them and could cost them (if you want to know the details check wikipedia).

Trimble has had enough and threw his sword in front of him in anger. Shinn turns and runs off frustrated, and sees that there is still a chance, and Ewell is wasting it.

_Shinn_: "Fine! If you don't go, then I'll go there with some of the men we have."

_Rey_: "Don't go Shinn. I sense it's dangerous."

_Shinn_: "Come on Rey! We still have a chance to crush them. We can take care of the damned Digidestineds and the blasted Digimons there too."

_Rey_: "Yes, but you have no idea what lies ahead. Don't get yourself and our men in trouble. Don't worry, we'll deal with them another day. Also we can then eliminate those Digidestineds, the traitor Athrun and that Kira Yamato."

Shinn: "...Fine!"

The whole Union army, well most of it, had arrived and secured the high grounds. Lt. Gen. Winfield Scott Hancock is in command there until Brevet Lt. Gen. Meade gets there. The Confederates occupy the town and Seminary Ridge. The Union lost their fight today but their plan to secure the all important high grounds was fulfilled. Both sides establish camps. As dusk comes, the fight had stopped. Then that night, more forces had arrived, especially the 20th Maine and the whole Digidestineds are there. This is only the beginning of a mammoth battle here in this town...

**This tragedy and what it brings**

**All the devastation**

**(The reaper has his way)**

**Men will kill, blood will spill**

**To preserve the nation**

**(There's the devil to pay)**

_The end of the first day of battle. What do you think? Next will be not the second day, but what's going on that night, all the plannings and all. Check it out! Its gonna be a while before I can finish this fic fully, but I assure you it will be done before the end of this year! _


	4. Night Of July 1

**Chapter 3: July 1; The Night Of Planning**

_Well guys, here's another one. Here there is no battle, but rather a short discussion of strategy planning and getting the Gundam SEED guys and the Generals to get along with all our heroes here. Of course there will be some changes here as you would see and there'll be crossovers with some other animes, but I'm doing it for my enjoyment and yours too. But anyways enjoy._

_I mostly got the lines from the movie Gettysburg, and some I changed and got from other sources, but the rest here are mine. Don't forget, I don't own the movie Gettysburg or its lines. I just want to put some meaning here so it won't sound lame, and please don't accuse me of copying the lines. This is after all and I just want to write and make a story just for the fun of it and for your fun as well. So please don't accuse me of it. Now onward with the story._

It is the night of July 1, the first day of the battle of Gettysburg. The beaten Union forces who hold out against the Confederates are now recovering and are looking to their designated batallions. Their weapons are having repairs and rearming, and the whole Digidestineds are now there. Also, the king of the Izumo Kingdom, Yoh Asakura, his wife Anna Kyoyama Asakura and their friends (from Shaman King), and their army are there, ready to help out. In addition, 5-Star Gen. Ra-Kan is here with his army, and Ruuji's whole corps has arrived. By then the entire Army Of The Potomac have already assembled at the high ground, from Culp's Hill, Cemetery Ridge and near the Round Tops.

Tai and his friends (including Ruuji and his friends) were having dinner along with their friends (and the ones from all Digimon seasons). Most of Yoh's friends (including Ueki and his friends) are there with them, wanting to know what they did early this day. It was around 10:00PM there when Lt. Col. Riza Hawkeye came to them and tells that Lt. Gen. Winfield Hancock wishes to see Tai, Izzy, Ruuji and Edward. They got up and follow Riza.

Then at the main Union HQ, Brig. Gen. John Buford had arrived. "Hello John." Maj. Gen. Roy Mustang greets him there. "I'm surprised to see that you manage to find our HQ amidst the confusion." "There's an old Indian saying, 'follow the cigar smoke and you'll find the fat man there'." "Right." Roy slightly laughed at his remarks. Then Riza, Tai, Izzy, along with their Digimons and Edward arrived. They all got inside where the Union generals are there, also including Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Mu, Murrue, Yoh and his wife Anna. Gen. Hancock is waiting for them. They all greeted him.

_Hancock_: "Good evening guys. How are you John?"

_Buford_: "I'm alright but my brigade's all shot up and needed to get refitted."

_Hancock_: "Right, I'll see to it."

_Yoh_: "How are you Tai? Izzy? Ed? Ruuji? Not banged up are ya?"

_Tai_: "We're fine Yoh."

_Agumon_: "We're all still here."

_Edward_: "We're here, in one piece."

Ruuji: "Well, I'm still standing."

_Yoh_: "Right. Glad to know it."

_Hancock_: "We know what you guys did this morning. That is one hell of a piece of soldiering. You did an outstanding job there."

_Tai & Buford_: "Thank you sir."

_Hancock_: "Heard you were with Reynolds when he was killed. I'm sending his body down to his folks at Lancester. They'll appreciate a note from you."

_Buford_: "I'll send it."

_Hancock_: "(Sighs) He was a good soldier, and a dear friend. 3 of us, Reynolds, Lewis Armistead and I came up together. During the war in the middle east 2 decades ago, we experienced and saw the defeat of the cursed Bin Laden there. Lewis or Lo as we call him, he was a coordinator. But we stayed close. I wonder now how Lo is doing."

_Anna_: "Well I heard he is part of George Pickett's brigades, under Longstreet."

_Hancock_: (Looks shocked and in disbelief) "…..I see. Just across the ridge eh? I truly love to see him again but not here, not like this. Well, maybe after the war eh?"

_Everyone_: (Nodded)

_Buford_: "Now what do you want me to do in the morning?"

_Hancock_: "I want you to hold your position on the extreme left. Get some rest, you definitely need it. We may need you in the morning. JEB Stuart is still on the prowl out there somewhere."

_Buford_: "Yes, and thank you sir."

Buford salutes and walks out. He wanders around, staring at the stars. He is relieved that they hold the high grounds. "Well Gen. Reynolds, old friend, we held the high grounds. We did it..." That will be the last thing we get to see John Buford as he will be stationed somewhere the next day.

_Edward_: "So how are you guys doing?"

_Athrun_: "We're still fine."

_Kira_: "Yeah me too."

_Lacus_: "You sure Kira? You're not hurt in any way?"

_Kira_: "Yes, so far I'm fine."

_Lacus_: "Right, I'm glad."

The guys would have a little chatting, then went on to discuss matters at hand.

Meanwhile, out in the Digidestined camp, one of them, a 14 yr old Negi Springfield is having a good time with his team, all 31 girls of his class. He has some similarities to Joshua Chamberlain. Both are professors and decided to join the Union, only this time Negi isn't the only one. His class wants to help too, and so Negi lets them He joins the war because to heed Tai's call, and to uphold their duty as a Digidestined.

Also Mortimer, or Morty, the best friend of Yoh, has a good time with their friends along with the Digidestineds.

Some time later, into the night, the lead commander, Lt. Gen. George Gordon Meade had finally arrived. "Good evening Gen. Meade sir." Hancock and everyone greeted. "Greetings everyone. Hancock its damn dark out there I can't see a bloody thing." Meade said, knowing to be a little complainer.

"Well gentlemen, and ladies, I hope to God that this is good ground." Gen. Meade said, then he turns to Izzy, the computer and strategy expert they have here. His laptop would give the details of the battlefield here, and of course proven to be very helpful, if not vital for them. "Is this good ground Digidestined? Is this the place to have an army?" he asks him. "Very good grounds sir. Very good grounds indeed." Izzy answered. "I hope you're right, because we're going to have a big fight here in the morning." Meade said.

Then he turns to Kira and Edward. "So Mr. Kira Yamato, how are you holding up here? How's TERMINAL here?" "We're fine sir. We're doing very well. I'm fine sir, my skills are still useful as ever." Kira answered. "Excellent. Edward Elric, our Full Metal Alchemist, what about you?" Meade then turns to him. "Very well sir. My powers are still strong and ready to go." Ed replied.

Then he goes to Ruuji Familon. "How are you Ruuji? Still able to go on?" "Yes sir, I can still go now that my whole corps is here." Ruuji replied. "Of course he can go. As you know, Ruuji is one great soldier and commander." Ra-Kan remarked and Meade nodded.

And then they have a strategy meeting. Tai, Edward and Kira comes to know the situation and what he can make of it while Izzy shows the grounds of the town from his laptop and what strategy they could cook up with, helping them out big time. The generals there seems satisfied.

Later on, something's up. "Hey guys, check this out. Gilbert Durandal is making a live broadcast." Brig. Gen. Maes Hughes calls to them. On the small TV monitor they all gather and hears Durandal's live broadcast. "I wonder what he wants now" Yoh thought.

**"_Good evening everyone. We are here now at a town called Gettysburg. We are now engaging at the enemies of mankind here, who dares to stand up against the Destiny Plan and my rule of banning metal music, which is for the sake for peace and mankind. I rest assure you that we will defeat the real rebels here and too ensure to safety of peace and freedom, for our world, as well as the Digital World, which brings up my next discussion. In order to bring order everywhere and so that there'll be no more conflict, I choose to also take control of the Digital World, where Digimons dwell. I do this so that there will be no conflicts coming from or made there, as some Digimons could cause trouble, especially the ones who belong to the virus kind, which seeks to cause trouble. So to end that and to ensure my Destiny Plan, we need to take control of the Digital World so that there'll be no more conflicts for us, and for Digimons too."_**

Then they turn off the TV.

_Riza_: "So, what do you guys think of it?"

_Izzy_: "Great, he wants to take over Digiworld as well."

_Edward_: "OK, the Destiny Plan, banning metal music, now this? How far would he go? How much more places does he want to conquer?"

_Tai_: (Punches his hand) "Well, we can't let that happen. He'll be like another Digimon Emperor."

_Agumon_: "I agree."

_Tentomon_: "We can't let him take over Digiworld. Us Digimons need to live freely too."

_Izzy_: "He's right. We can't let him do that. Now the fate of Digiworld and the Digimons there now lies in our hands."

_Edward_: "Right. I could say that he's more of a madman now."

_Ra-Kan_: "I wouldn't put it that to describe him exactly."

_Lacus_: "True, all he wants to end all conflicts so he can't be deemed as a madman. And it seems that a lot of them agrees with him, either that, or they're afraid to make a stand."

_Maes_: "Well, I guess what he is trying to do is do something what is best for mankind. Well, what HE thinks is best for mankind and everything else."

_Meade_: "True. I know he wants to do what is best for us, and to end all conflicts. But madman or not, because of his Destiny Plan where it denies us of rights and free will, and enslaving our destiny, he needs to be stopped at whatever cost."

_Yoh_: "Don't forget metal music."

_Agumon_: "And Digiworld too."

_Meade_: "That'll be your concern, our main concern is to stop him and his plan."

_Tai_: "Right. Leave it to us to fight for Digiworld and for heavy metal. We shall fight to our last breath to defend it. We will fight to the death if need be. I won't stop until they tasted our full fury."

_Kira_: "Right. Nevertheless, we're all in this together. I know I want all conflicts to end. But the Destiny Plan must not be carried out if we were to preserve our freedom and free will where we are free to choose any path or our destinies. He must be stopped at any cost."

_Athrun_: "Right."

Everyone else in the room agreed.

And after all that, they send Tai, Izzy, Agumon, Tentomon and Edward back so that they can rest and getting themselves ready for tomorrow, as they need to talk private with some military matters. Tai and friends tell everyone what they heard. They were surprised that he would do something like that. Tai tells that to all the Digidestined leaders to tell the rest. Now they need to stop him more than ever, and felt more the need to fight to defend the Digiworld, and to uphold their duty as a Digidestined.

They now plan out for some strategies for a short while, then they all sleep, getting all the rest they need, as tomorrow will bring a fiercer battle, and they need to get ready for tomorrow's fight...

_So what you think about that? Next chapter will be about the second day of battle, focusing mostly on defending Little Round Top, the greatest achievement of Joshua Chamberlain, the 20th Maine as well as the Digidestineds there. I'll finish it as fast as I can when I'm done with my exams so it'll be a while, but don't miss it! Don't forget to view my other stories and leave a comment, and keep the flames to yourselves! Until then, see ya!_


	5. July 2, Hold At All Costs

**Chapter 4: July 2; Hold At All Costs**

_So here's another chapter of my fic. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with my school and personal works, so here it is at last. Have fun. Here's the second song fic from Iced Earth's Gettysburg Trilogy, called Hold At All Costs, which is the namesake of this chapter._

It is now July 2, the second day of battle at a little town called Gettysburg. The Union army had occupied the high grounds from Culp's Hill to Cemetery Ridge, forming a fish hook. The Confederacy are preparing assaults to break their lines by going to their flanks, as General Lee plans his 'Echelon Attack', to go through the Round Tops and breaking through Culp's Hill. But the fighting wouldn't come until around mid afternoon that day. Gen. Meade is anxious to complete and assemble all of his forces.

The Confeds are now forming for their assaults, and sure there are fierce fightings on Culp's Hill, Cemetery Hill and Cemetery Ridge right around the center where Maj. Gen, Daniel Sickles go against orders to leave the lines and placing his troops there, but we focus mostly on the fight of the Round Tops.

Maj. Gen. Gouverneur Warren had informed the generals that the rebels are forming and moving to flank them. They then plan to send forces on the unoccupied Round Tops. Here the 20th Maine are getting prepared and Tai starts to gather his chosen teams including Ruuji Familon who is a Lieutenant General in 5-Star Ra-Kan's army and Re-Mii (from Zoids Genesis, both are Digidestineds). Also, coming along with them is Negi Springfield and his 31 girls (from Negima, also Digidestineds). The rest of the Digidestineds from all across the world help the Union elsewhere on the battlefield.

Commander of the 20th Maine, Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, his little brother 1st Lieutenant Thomas Davee "Tom" Chamberlain and their friend, Master Sergeant Buster Kilrain sees the assembling forces. Also, Kira and Athrun are noticing the movement with them.

_Kilrain_: "I thought the Confeds were all in Gettysburg. You don't suppose they're flanking us?"

_Kira_: "We'll see and wait…"

Then Colonel Strong Vincent arrives on his horseback.

_Joshua & Kira_: "Greetings Col. Vincent."

_Vincent_: "Morning Chamberlain and sir Kira. Form your men quick. Follow me and prepare to double quick. We're going to the top of that hill there. The rebels are stacking on out left flank. And we gotta anticipate that. Make haste."

_Joshua_: "Right. Capt. Spear, sound the assembly."

_Spear_: "Alright sir."

Joshua and Kira made the assembly. Tai prepares to gather his team.

_Tai_: "Alright guys. We've eaten hearty so now let's get ourselves ready. We'll go to those hills and stop the Confederates from flanking us."

_Izzy_: "Tai, keep in mind that that place is wooded. Because of that we won't be able to Digivolve our Digimons there."

_Tai_: "Hmm, looks like they have to stay in their rookie forms. So as of now, we need a lot of teams. Ruuji, you and your men will be quite helpful to support us. Come with us and some men ok?"

_Ruuji_: "I gotcha."

_Tai_: "Alright, let's go."

Ra-Kan had let Ruuji go along with them while they defend other places. Re-Mii gives Ruuji a good luck kiss at his cheek while his friends are rooting for him. King Yoh Asakura will deploy his forces elsewhere and help defend those places. Tai assembles his team, the other leaders Davis, Shirou, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Negi and all their teams were chosen and ready. The Elric brothers and Winry are coming along as well. Kira and Athrun are assigned there and prepares to move out, their other friends were stationed elsewhere. Here, Kira says goodbye to Lacus.

_Kira_: "I'm going Lacus."

_Lacus_: "Take care Kira. May my strength go with you today."

_Kira_: "Thanks. When the war is over, let's get married."

_Lacus_: "Sure, sounds good. We can be together at last."

_Kira_: "Be careful Lacus."

_Lacus_: "Good luck Kira, my beloved."

They share a kiss before parting and Kira going with his battalion with Athrun.

**The Union flank's in trouble **

**To the Round Top on the double **

**A bad decision, insubordination **

**Exposed our line in a dangerous way **

**The burden lies upon us **

**Surrender is not an option **

**We are the flank and if we break **

**The Union crumbles, we could lose the war**

Meanwhile at the Confederate lines, a force there will be going to the Round Tops. A Lt. Gen. named John Bell Hood or Sam, sees the problems and discusses this to James Longstreet.

_Hood_: "The ground is strewn with boulders. The soldiers up there are entrenched all over the ground, and there're guns placed in the rocks. Every move I made is observed. If I attacked as ordered, I loose half of my division. And they'll be looking down our throats at us from that hill there. We must move around to the right and take 'em from the rear."

_Longstreet_: "Sam, the commanding general and Durandal will not allow a flanking movement around the hills. I argued it yesterday, I argued it all morning, hell I've been arguing against any attack at all. I can't call this one off, you know it."

_Hood_: "Let me move to the big round hill to the south. There's nobody on that, if we could get a battery up there we might have a chance here."

_Longstree_t: "There ain't enough time. You have to cut down trees before you could place your artillery and other weapons. It'd be dark before you be in action. On the other hand, if they got batteries up there, we're gonna need buckets to catch the lead. You got to take that hill."

_Hood_: "They don't even need guns or Digimons to defend that. All they need to do is roll rocks down on you."

_Longstreet_: "Just take it."

_Hood_: "General, I do this under protest."

_Longstreet_: "Sam, you're the best I've got here. Now sir, if you're ready, please take that hill."

With nothing else to protest, he sighed in defeat and saluted him as General Hood prepares to move. Cannons begun firing at the hills, but they're only affecting nothing. The assembling Union forces especially the Digidestineds, Ruuji, Kira and Athrun's battalion and the 20th Maine are hardly being hit. They reached there designated place to hold out just below the summit, Col. Vincent leading. They see their forces below are loosing and the rebs will be there soon.

_Vincent_: "The whole reb army's down there, coming up around our flanks. They could be here any minute. We got to hold this place. We've got to hold it!"

Then he looks to Col. Chamberlain, Tai, Ruuji, Edward, Kira and Athrun for instructions.

_Vincent_: "Alright, I place you here. Set your colors here and put your regiment to the left of this line. The rest of the brigade will form on your right. Understood?"

_Joshua_: "Yes. Ellis this is the point."

_Ellis_: "Yes sir."

_Vincent_: "Now your regiment and the others will be to the left of this point. Colonel, sirs, you're the end of the line. You guys are the extreme left of the Union army. Understood?"

_Edward_: "We understand sir."

_Vincent:_ "The line runs all the way here back to Cemetery Ridge, but it ends here."

_Ruuji_: "We got it."

_Vincent_: "Now Colonel, guys, General Ruuji sir, you cannot withdraw under any condition. If you go this line will be flanked. If you go, the enemy will sweep up over the hillside and takes this army from the rear. Even you Digidestineds will have a hard time with that. You must defend this place to the last."

_Joshua_: "Yes sir."

_Negi_: "Understood sir."

Then Vincent shakes their hands and said with a slight humor to Chamberlain and Negi, "Now we see how professors fight.", and off he goes. Chamberlain and Ruuji calls all the officers and Tai calls the rest of the leaders. Meanwhile there is fierce fighting at Peach Orchard, the Wheatfield and at Devil's Den. The Union are falling as the Confederates charge to the small hill. Everyone now discuss matters.

**Down below's the carnage, the rebel's charging onward **

**Push the slaughter forward, the Peach Orchard **

**Through the Wheatfield and Devil's Den **

**The valor of the Texans and Alabama's best men **

**They're unrelenting and devastating **

**The last full measure of devotion's clear**

_Joshua_: "Everyone, the 83rd Pennsylvania, 44th New York, 16th Michigan and Terminal will be moving in to our right but if you look at the left you see that there's no one there. Because we're the end of the line. The Union army stops here."

_Ruuji_: "In other words we are the flank. And its vital we hold this place."

_Tai_: "Do you understand everyone? We cannot retreat, we cannot withdraw. We all have to be stubborn today. And since out partners cannot Digiivolve, we need all the power they have with them."

_Kir_a: "Listen to Tai guys, he's right. So put the boys in position and tell them to stay down. Pile the rocks up high and give the best protection you can."

_Joshua_: "Alright, I want the reserve pull back about 20 yards. Sloping ground is good ground. If you have any breakthroughs, men wounded, holes in the line, you plug 'em with reserve. Ellis how's our ammunition?"

_Ellis_: "Sir I think about 60 rounds per man."

_Joshua_: "That's good, 60 rounds, I think... Yes its adequate. Any questions?"

_Rin_ (Fate Stay): "Colonel, it seems that the fighting is one that side of the hill."

_Illyasviel _(Fate Stay too): "Yep, seems to me that we're the back door. Everything's going on at the front door."

Some of them laughed at her joke, but Chamberlain and few others remain serious.

_Izzy_: "Guys that hill is steep and rocky. Its bare, come straight up at it is impossible."

Negi: "He's right, the reb army is going to swing around it. Its gonna come up to that notch right over there. They'll be moving in the cover of trees trying to get around the flank."

Joshua: "Correct sir. Remember everyone, we ARE the flank. So gentlemen..."

Tai: "Guys..."

Kira: "Everyone..."

Negi: "Girls..."

Ruuji: "My comrades..."

They all saluted at them in which they all saluted back. Then they said to all of them and to each other, "God go with us." And with that, they all get themselves ready in position and armed. The men are loading their guns, the Digidestineds, Kira and Ruuji's men get in position with the other regiments. Col. Chamberlain have a little chat with the Elric brothers.

_Joshua_: "Guys you're the Elric brothers right?"

_Ed & Al_: "Yeah."

_Joshua_: "You're mutants within the Saiyan level right? Like alchemic powers?"

_Ed_: "Well sir, we are."

_Al_: "We'll do our best to help you guys."

_Joshua_: "Well I suggest you both be careful. There is someone praying for you."

While they're talking, a member of Negi's team, Setsuna, takes a little scout ahead. When she comes back, she brings grave news. "What's up Setsuna? What's the matter?" Negi asked, awaiting answers but knows what is coming. "Negi! Everyone! They're coming!" Setsuna alerted. They see grey and red uniforms coming right up from where they are. They're coming. Everyone gets ready, both their weapons and themselves.

_Joshua_: "OK everyone, get yourselves armed and loaded. Brother, I want you to stay with me and keep down. Buster, Athrun, lets go."

_Edward_: "I bet the whole damn rebs are coming this way. Winry, stay back and take cover."

_Joshua_: "Tell the boys to get good cover. Pile the rocks up high, take their time to fire carefully."

_Buster_: "Right. But sir you gotta keep an eye on them. Some of them they load but they never fire. They just keep right on loading. Some of them come home with 7 to 8 bullets rammed up in the barrel. Never fired a shot. Now I gotta go sir."

_Joshua_: "Yes."

The Confederates are approaching. Tai perfectly placed every team on designated places. Now as they got close, the order's given to fire at will. Everyone fired their guns, Digimons fire their powers depending on what they are. A fierce exchange of gunfire ensues. Tai and some guys have guns and shoots at them, even Saber is a good sharpshooter. Ruuji and his Digimon, a liger with a blue fire as its main, gives command to his division and helps them out with his customized M1-Garrand. Ed and Al use their alchemy and guns while Winry stayed behind, supplying everyone with ammo clips and assisting the injured. Some minutes later, the Rebs retreat.

_Athrun_: "They're falling back."

_Joshua_: "Yes but they'll be back. This is only their first wave. How're you doing?"

_Takuya_: "We're doing fine."

_Marcus_: "Yeah. Its that all they got?"

_Takuya_: "Well make sure of yourself to not get cocky."

_Kira_: "Colonel sir."

_Joshua_: "Kira, anybody hurt?"

_Kira_: "Head and shoulder wounds. They didn't hit the left."

_Ruuji_: "Hey Colonel sir."

_Joshua_: "General Ruuji. How're you sir?"

_Ruuji_: "We're fine for now. No injured or killed yet."

Then, an officer calls them from behind, from one of the colors. "Wait a minute, they're moving out that way can you see 'em sirs?" he calls to alert them. Another wave is coming. "They're coming again boys! They're coming again!" Ruuji alerted them and his men.

Another wave of Confederate infantry and militia comes. They also brought in some sophisticated weapons with them. More gunfire ensues for a lot minutes. Later they fall back again, the Union suffering some losses. They rested for a few minutes reloading and getting more ammo. Then another wave is coming from the left.

_Nodoka_: "Colonel, look there. A new regiment has arrived, coming to the left. Its out there, can you see them?"

_Asuna_: "Looks like this one spells trouble."

_Evangeline_: "Right. They brought in some elite vanguards as well."

_Ayaka_: "Yeah. We really got to be cautious here."

_Joshua_: "Right you are. Get all company commanders here Al, including Tai, Izzy, Negi and General Ruuji on the double."

_Al_: "Yes sir, right away."

_Joshua_: "Negi, tell one of your friends to get up there and check the situation."

_Negi_: "Right sir. Kazumi! Kazumi!"

_Kazumi_: "Yes Negi?"

_Negi_: "Get up to the top of that hill and report the situation from there and do be careful."

_Kazumi_: "Don't worry. I'm on it."

Another wave comes, this time bringing in some of their elite force FAITH. While they're shooting at the front, the company commanders including Kira, Tai, Izzy, Negi and Ruuji comes before Chamberlain. Here he cooks up a, effective strategy.

_Joshua_: "We're about to be flanked. Here's what we'll do: I want you to keep a good hot masking fire, keep a tight hold on the 83rd Pennsylvania over there. I want no break in the lines. Captain, Athrun that's you both, no breaks. The right wing will side step to the left, thinning out twice to the present distance. You see the colors? They will end up to the extreme left. When you reach that point, we're going to refuse the line. Understand? We'll form a new line at the right angles. We'll pull up as much reserve as possible. We've got to be able to counter attack whenever there's a hole. Any questions? Alright, get to it."

And so they gather them to the left. Ruuji slip a part of his division to go with the 20th Maine there. Tai told the other leaders Davis, Shirou, Takuya and Negi to assemble their teams there. Athrun assembles his regiment there as well. They all gathered there, making an angle in their lines. Tai talks to Shirou, Saber and Davis who are getting in line.

_Tai_: "How are you guys?"

_Shirou_: "I'm fine."

_Saber_: "Me too."

_Davis_: "I am. What about you?"

_Tai_: "A bit worn, I admit that."

_Davis_: "I have to say, the guys are putting up a hell of a fight."

_Tai_: "They are indeed."

_Shirou_: "OK, lets get prepared. Ready guys? Here they come!"

The Confederates are now coming up at them. Tai leaves the rest to them and goes back to his team. Again after a another round of holding them off, the Rebs retreat once again. Then Chamberlain noticed that Buster is shot.

_Joshua_: "Buster! You OK!"

_Buster_: "I'll be fine in a minute. Plays hell with me a target practice."

Joe: "I'll see to it."

_Buster_: "No, no, just a bandage is all I need. A few minutes here and I'll be on my feet. Me brogans are killin' me."

_Kira_: "Colonel sir, a lot of the men are getting low on ammo."

_Joshua_: "Go over to the 83rd. Ask them and send what they can. Brother, go get from the wounded and others anything you can."

_Buster_: "Get ready, here they come sir!"

Another wave kept on coming. They're really determined to breach the lines. As usual they all fire at one another. Buster can still aim well and reload. The Digidestineds and their partners' power fire at them.

Then one of the Rebs shot Edward on the left shoulder. Ed fell from the force off his metal arm and shoulder. Winry saw him fall. "You OK Ed?" Edward simply got up and shrugs off. "Don't worry. Just knocked off from the bullet at my metal limb." Ed reassures Winry. She helps him get up but then a Reb prepares to stab him with his combat knife. Ed notices him and shots him with his handgun. Winry was surprised then sees the situation. She takes him back to safety. Another Confederate wave is again beaten.

The Union had done it again but now they face a bigger problem than full scale wave coming: low on ammo. What's more, the Digidestineds face a similar problem: their Digimons are low on energy.

_Izzy_: "Tai, we have a problem. The Digimons are low on energy."

_Tai_: "I don't know, we got to hold on here until we're done."

_Sora_: "I hope you're right. Biyomon is getting tired."

_Matt_: "They keep on coming! How long are they gonna keep coming?"

_Athrun_: "I don't have much left. I got 3 bullets that's it."

_Ruuji_: "They keep coming on the flanks. They keep moving on the left."

_Alphonse: _"Sir Chamberlain, they can't send any help from thee 83rd, they got troubles of their own."

_Kazumi: _(she returns to report) Colonel, Negi I'd come to report.

_Negi_: "Yes, what is it?"

_Kazumi_: "Col. Vincent is badly wounded. He got hit a few minutes after the fight started. They've been reinforced at the top of the hill by Weed's brigade up front. That's what they tell me, but Weed is dead. So they move Hazlett's battery of cannons up there. But Hazlett's dead."

_Joshua_: "Can you get ammo from up there?"

_Kazumi_: "I don't know sir, everything's a mess. The Rebs are having a tough time climbing. It's a steep hill."

_Joshua_: "We need ammunition here."

_Ellis Spear_: "Colonel sir! Better of my men are wounded. If the Rebs come up to that hill any stronger, we can't stop 'em."

_Joshua_: "Send out word to take ammo from the wounded. Make every round count."

_Kira_: "Watch out, here they come again!"

They prepare to fire back at them but with low, and they have to make every round count. They are careful when to shoot, and all in a tight situation. On the left side the Rebs are coming. The men stand up, aim, and Capt. Ellis Spear and Athrun ordered, "Pour it on 'em boys!" Davis, Shirou and Negi along their teams told all Digimons to fire. They're surrounded at the front and the left. The left side fire at once, and the Confeds return the action, a more men fell. Then suddenly the Rebs charge at them from the smoke. The men are preparing for a close combat. The defenseless Digidestineds retreat while a handful of others fight them off. Also, Kira, Athrun and Ruuji did that. Now it's a dire situation. The men fought them with their rifles, bayoneting them. The Digimons help them.

At the front (not on the angle place), the Confeds there also charged up front and got into hand to hand fighting. Tai, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Edward and Alphonse helps everyone and fought them off. The Chamberlain brothers are busy shooting with their handguns, Ed obviously protects Winry fiercely.

Tai is in deep trouble. Confederate soldiers are coming to him, Tai shoots at them with his Magnum, protecting his sister Kari, with Agumon blasting them, but not much since his energy is plummeting.

Edward shoots, when he's out, he opt to go for his arm blade, trying his best to protect Winry and help out his comrades. Ed needs to reload a bit and Al keeps the charging Rebs busy. Ed is still busy but an incoming militia comes to him and prepares to shoot. "Al I need help!" he calls to Al. He shoots but then he gets something he is horrified to hear. Al's gun made a clicking sound, out of ammo. The soldier aims at Ed, preparing to shoot. "AL!" Ed yelled, getting cornered.

BANG

He fell, and Ed still stands. He looks back and sees that Ruuji blasted the guy off. Ed is thankful to him. Again the Rebs are beaten, but it costs our heroes a heavy, bloody cost. Now everyone prepares to hear the bad news.

_Ellis_: "Colonel sir, half of my men are down! Most of the rest are wounded. The left is too thin. The Digimons are worn out."

_Joshua_: "How's our ammunition?"

_Ellis_: "Almost gone."

_Athrun_: "Sir we're running out. We don't have much left to shoot with. Some of the boys got nothing at all."

_Alphonse_: "Sir what do we do for ammunition?"

_Edward_: "Maybe we can pick up Reb rifles and fire it back at them."

_Ellis_: "Sirs we gotta pull out."

_Kira_: "No we can't do that."

_Ellis_: "We can't hold them again."

_Tai_: "Now if we don't they go right over the hill and the whole flank caves in."

_Matt_: "Tai, our Digimons are low on energy. They don't have much firepower. What can we do?"

_Tai_: "I don't know, this is tough…"

_Sora_: "Guys, better think of something fast, 'cuz here they come again."

This isn't looking good for them. Digimons' energy running to depletion, the men low or don't have any ammo at all, many are dead or injured. What now can they do? This is desperate, and for Col. Chamberlain, desperate times would now mean desperate measures.

**Wave after wave they're coming **

**Their power must be waning **

**We're out of ammo we can't fall back, no! **

**A desperate measure, a means to end **

**On their next wave we charge them **

**There is no other option **

**Disconcert them, force submission **

**On my command, fix bayonets! **

"Well, we can't run away. But if we stay we can't shoot, so let's fix bayonets."

Everyone looks at him. This is a surprising move.

_Joshua_: "We have the advantage of moving down the hill. The Rebs are gotta be tired too, they're at the end of their line so fix bayonets. Ellis, you take the left wing, I'll take the right. Right wheel forward the regiment and everyone there."

_Ellis_: "You mean charge?"

_Joshua_: "Yes but here's what we'll do. We're going to charge swinging down the hill. Just like we pulled back to the left side, now we're gonna swing it down, we swing like a door. We'll sweep them down as they come up. Everybody understand? Ellis get a move on, when I give the command I want the whole regiment swinging on the right."

_Ellis_: "Alright sir..."

_Joshua_: "Now move, hurry."

Chamberlain stepped into his men. They all looked at him with faces asking "What now?" He said only one word.

"BAYONEEEEEEEEEETS!"

At that moment, the order spread all around, and everyone fixed bayonets in no time. In the meantime, Tai has an idea. "Alright everyone digimodify your Digimons to have stuff needed for close range. It takes a very less energy and its enough. Now get to it!" Tai tells to all of his Digidestineds, and everyone did just that.

The rest of the men gathered round. Kira, Athrun and Ruuji ordered all their men to fix bayonets. Ed arms his metal arm to be a blade. Chamberlain prepares his men to charge forward, bayonets pointed at the ready. Then he signals the right wing, then he gives the sign to charge.

"CHARGE!"

The whole right wing, Davis, Shirou, Negi, their teams and Athrun's, and half of Ruuji's men charged forward. Viewing in top view, they swing like a door. Seeing them charging ahead, Tai, Chamberlain and Ruuji orders their group to charge and they all charge down the hill like mad bulls on a bloody rampage. Tai, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and their teams, Kira, the Elric brothers and Winry all charged with courage. They made themselves a relentless horde.

**We know what we're made of **

**When up against all odds we hold our line **

**For the cause that we so love **

**We must hold at all costs **

**We'll know what we're made of **

**When our nation needs us, we'll stay the course **

**For the Union we so love**

**We must hold at all costs**

**We know what we're made of (The burden lies with us)**

**When up against all odds we hold our line (We can't fail)**

**For the cause that we so love**

**We must hold at all costs**

**We know what we're made of (With courage in our hearts)**

**When our nation needs us, we'll stay the course (We won't fail)**

**For the Union we so love**

**We must hold at all costs**

The Confederates see them, and is shocked and surprised by their move. Some shoot back or hold their ground, but many turn and run. They were so off guard and didn't expect this to happen that they threw down their arms and surrender right away. The rest run away for they could not do anything to counter this rampage. They sweep across, capturing any men unfortunate to not escape them. Kira and Athrun lead their men to victory, capturing many.

For Col. Chamberlain as he is charging down with his brave men and courageous comrades, he comes across a soldier, holding his ground, pointing a pistol to his face. He pulls the trigger, but luckily for our heroic colonel, the gun clicks. Chamberlain puts his sword to his throat, retrieves his pistol and orders a soldier nearby to guard him as he moves on as the rest of the army kept on sweeping down.

The same encounter could be said for Tai. As he goes along, a lone FAITH soldier points a gun to his face and cocks it. Tai might be in over his head; he bravely stands up to him, not scared at all, and all he said are a few simple words: "Go ahead. Make my day." The soldier pulls the trigger but all he got was a click. Tai then seizes his gun and calls a nearby soldier to guard him as well.

The guys just kept on sweeping, capturing more. They corner a lot, even some FAITH members who even surrendered without a hitch.

_Edward_: "By God sir the boys are still advancing."

_Joshua_: "Well you better go stop them."

_Edward_: "Yes but they're on their way Richmond!"

_Joshua_: "Well they're done enough for today."

_Thomas_: "Hey big brother, I want you to meet this fellow from Alabama and he is a member of FAITH. Captain, meet my brother, Col. Chamberlain."

_Joshua_: "Greetings sir."

_Captain_: "May I have some water...?"

_Joshua_: "Yes. Tom give this man a canteen."

_Thomas_: "Right away sir. Come this way..."

Col. Chamberlain, Tai, Kira and Ruuji got together and went to an injured Buster. He is lying down with Negi and his girls Chizuru, Yue and Chao. As captured Confederates are led away, they talk to him to see if he's ok. "How are you?" Col. Chamberlain said with worry. "Twice! Would you believe it for the love of Mary? Twice in the same wound in my arm!" Buster blurted with his usual Irish accent and somewhat sarcasm. They all look at him with worry and concern.

_Buster_: "How are you Colonel, Tai, sir Ruuji, sir Negi? This fine day?"

_Tai_: "Great."

_Ruuji_: "We're fine as of now."

_Negi_: "Still in one piece."

_Kira_: "We're all fine. We're still here."

_Joshua_: (nods) "Where'd it hit you?"

_Buster_: "In the armpit. They got me in the bloody armpit!"

_Joshua_: "How is he?"

_Chizuru_: "Its an arm."

_Buster_: "Only an arm. You gotta lose something. I can part with that easier than other mechanics of nature and that's the truth."

_Tai_: "Buster, we'll get you patched up quick. Agumon find Joe and bring him here ASAP."

_Agumon_: "Gotcha."

_Buster_: "Everyone..." (extends his hand)

_Ruuji_: "Its ok we're right here."

_Joshua_: "Its alright my friend."

Buster: "The army is blessed. You Digidestineds and your Digimons rock. If I were 35 years young I would've give me self a partner myself. I just want to say this just in case... that I've never served... a better man, like you Colonel. And its... an honor to fight beside you Digidestineds. You young lads and lasses are truly heroes and heroines."

_Negi_: "Buster... Thanks." (beginning to shed tears)

_Chao_: "Don't worry Negi. He's a tough old mick. He'll make it."

Within moments, Agumon returned with Joe and Gomamon. "Here, let me heal you now." And with Joe's mutant powers to heal (remember they're mutants, like X-Men, a new species of man included among Naturals and Coordinators.), Buster is up on his feet.

_Joshua_: "You alright now?"

_Buster_: "Yes. I'm alright. Thanks me lad."

_Joe_: "No problem."

They all thanked Joe for saving their friend. Some minutes later, Col. Chamberlain, Tai and Ruuji go on to see what else is happening. They come across Capt. Spear holding up canteen. "Sir it would much honor me." he said as he hands the drink to Chamberlain and drinks it. Kari also comes to Tai ands hands him one as well, a fine root beer. Ruuji felt kinda thirsty, and in time his liger Digimon came to him and hands him a drink of juice.

As they drink in relief and victory, a soldier came to them. "Sir, I've been moving the Rebs with an empty musket." he said to them as the prisoners march. "That's allowed." Ruuji answers him and he moves on. Kira then arrives to them to ask what to do next. Then another officer, Col. James Rice came to them.

_Col. Rice_: "Colonel sir, you've been ordered to go up the big hill. My New Yorkers will take care of the prisoners."

_Joshua_: "Yes sir."

_Col. Rice_: (Takes off his hat in respect) "Guys, we watched from our position above. It's the damnedest thing I ever saw. You Digidestineds sure are brave. May... I shake your hands?"

_Tai & Ruuji_: "Yes" (They shook his hand.)

_Tai_: "Oh, Colonel one thing. The name of this place, this hill, has it got a name?"

_Col. Rice_: "This is Little Round Top. That's the name of the hill you've defended. The big hill you're going to, that's Big Round Top, or simply Round Top."

_Kira_: "I see. I guess we'll remember that."

They all salute to him and Col. Rice salutes back with honor and admiration. Then they go and Col. Chamberlain ordered Capt. Spear to let their men to move on to their designation. Tai told Ruuji to call everyone, regroup and go to Round Top. Kira did the same.

Col. Chamberlain, Tai, his team, Kira, the Elric brothers and Winry went ahead. They've successfully defended their place. The move that they've done today and the immense courage and perseverance they all displayed is truly one of the most inspired and one of the greatest episodes that has happened, and history will forever remember that and them. The battle is far from over, but the day is theirs.

_So here you go. Next will be about plannings and assessments, and something like that, just like what I made on the previous battle, pretty much like what happened after the battle and everybody planning what to next. Hope you like this one. You know what will happen on the next day. The final fight of the Battle Of Gettysburg draws near... _

_Stay tuned! _


	6. Battle Assessments On 2nd Day

**Chapter 5****: Battle Assessments**

_Once again here's a little 'aftermath' after each day of battle, just like Night Of July 1. It is also needed to know what happens after the battle and what plans each side needs to do. So here it is._

While there is battle at the Round Tops, the battle on the second day also raged elsewhere. Thankfully the Union, their allies and the Digidestineds drove them back, especially their elite FAITH battalions. There is also a real close at Culp's Hill.

The Confederates there under the command of Lt. Gen. Richard Ewell and including some FAITH members that includes Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria have successfully taken Culp's Hill and overwhelm the Union forces there. Maj. Gen. Roy Mustang and 5-Star General Ra-Khan knows that location must not be in Confederate control so they send reinforcements, including Ra-Khan's niece Re-Mii (also a Digidestined) and other Digidestineds to reclaim it. The Confederates do have taken the hill, but could not hold out against a counter attack, which the Union send heavy weaponries and infantry supporters such as Goliaths, Dragoons (from Starcraft), Immortals and Vikings (from Starcraft 2) and Avatar Warmechs (from C&C Tiberium Wars). They were able to push them back successfully and retaken the hill.

Later as dusk comes, the battle of the second day ended for today. Now its time the Confederates know what errors they made.

At the Confederate hospital zone, Lt. Gen. James Longstreet comes to check in on the soldiers (who were wounded much) and fellow Lt. Gen. John Bell Hood or Sam, who had been severely wounded. When the battle's going to start, he became the victim of an artillery shell exploding on his head and severely damaging his left arm. Here the two Lt. Generals talk to one another.

_Longstreet_: "Sam?"

_Doctor 1_: "We drugged him sir. It'd be better if he slept."

_Hood_: (in a drugged state) "Didn't see much... the boys went in and hit the rocks. How'd it go Pete?"

_Longstreet_: "...Fine Sam."

_Hood_: "We take the rocks?"

_Longstreet_: "Most of 'em."

_Hood_: "Worst... ground... I ever saw. They call it... Devil's Den. I think, that's a proper name for it... What casualties we got?"

_Longstreet_: "Don't know yet."

_Hood_: "You gotta give my boys credit. You should've let me go to the right... Think about what you've done Pete..."

_Doctor 2_: "I think you should let him rest sir."

_Longstreet_: "Right. Gotta go Sam. Get well."

Longstreet went out, seeing the soldiers being hurt from their wounds and doctors and field medics operating on them, hearing the shrill choirs of painful moans and sometimes screams, both inside and outside the tents. He then goes to Gen. Lee to know what else is next. "General, I'm glad to see you well." Lee said. "Oh, I just came by my orders sir." Longstreet replied.

As they walk on by they see a cavalry general of theirs who had foolishly been long absent. "Well it appears that Gen. Stuart has arrived." Lee said, Longstreet notices some annoyance in his tone. Maj. Gen. James Ewell Brown Stuart, or JEB, wasn't there when they need him to know the Federal lines.

Then Longstreet and Lee went in his HQ, alone and in private. Lee takes a seat, being exhausted from today. Shinn, Rey (both had returned from Culps' Hill), and Col. and commander of the FAITH regiment Talia Gladys, were also invited to come along with them.

_Lee_: "It was very close this afternoon."

_Talia_: "Sir?"

_Lee_: "They nearly broke. I could feel them breaking. For a moment I thought I saw our flags go up the hill."

_Talia_: "It wasn't close."

_Lee_: "The attacks weren't properly coordinated, I do not know why. And nevertheless we nearly won the day. I could see a clear way all the way to ORB. How's Gen. Hood?"

_Longstreet_: "He'll live. May lose an arm." (Although never amputated, he was unable to use it for the rest of his life.)

_Lee_: "Dear God... I cannot spare him. So many good men were lost today."

_Shinn_: "I agree sir. I thought the Digidestineds and everyone there weren't that strong."

_Rey_: "Yes, but you should know that every one of them are formidable under certain circumstances."

_Longstreet_: "Well, Lewis Armistead took the Peach Orchard and Wheatfield, but he couldn't get up the ridge. And Hood he seized the Devil's Den but couldn't get up that rocky hill. The Federals still hold the heights, and they're reinforced. Err, General? That way on the right is still open. If we can still make a move there..."

_Lee_: "I'll think on it General."

_Talia_: "We have enough artillery and battalions for one more fight, just one."

_Lee_: "I know. Let me think on it."

_Shinn_: "Sir please..."

_Lee_: "I'm very glad to see you all well. We will speak again in the morning."

They can't protest on Lee's wishes. So they all made their salutes and off they go, leaving Lee to ponder what's next.

Night has fallen already. The Confederate generals Lewis "Lo" Armistead, George Pickett, James Kempler and Richard Garnett are having a chat with one another when Longstreet arrives.

_Pickett_: "Good evening sir." (Saluting him along with his brigade commanders.)

_Longstreet_: (Returning the salute) "Carry on gentlemen, don't want to interrupt your fun."

_Armistead_: "Oh General, you're just in time. I've been trying to persuade George here that there is nothing wrong with metal music. After all, its just music made to entertain everyone. He does not subscribe."

_Longstreet_: "Is it?"

_Pickett_: "I do not. I've persuading Lo here to stop filling his head with such heathen blasphemies. After all, I think that metal music seems to only make the people rebellious and certain to cause any kind of trouble when the Destiny Plan is made. It is hence that it needs to be banned. Its nothing but noise and mayhem anyway. And think about the past troubles it has caused to either audience and band members."

_Kempler_: "Well nothing good here for tonight of having a fine whiskey. And George's right you know."

_Garnett_: "Absolutely. Would you want some sir?"

_Longstreet_: "No, thank you gentlemen."

_Pickett_: "Of course, it is necessary for all conflicts to end once and for all. Everyone has to follow the Destiny Plan. I think that Durandal has found a solution for everyone, especially Digimons. Speaking of which, we need to have Digimons who have significant powers. Since they're too are needed to follow the Destiny Plan, those who had good and efficient powers need to be initiated into our army. Each and every one needs to have something destined in their genes just like humans. I think that it is also good to conquer their homeworld. Do you agree boys?"

_Kempler_: "Yeah I do. I kinda want to have a Digimon myself."

_Garnett_: "Yes, me too."

_Armistead_: "I sympathize. Look Pete, there's wrong or bad about metal music. And furthermore, I think that Digimons too should live free."

_Longstreet_: "I agree. But you know Durandal's wishes. All conflicts must be brought to an end. However I don't even know what sides I should take here."

_Garnett_: "Well, you know doing this is for the sake of peace and total liberty you know."

_Longstreet_: "Man I don't know. Excuse me gentlemen."

Longstreet leaves, with Armistead in tow, to his (Longstreet's) tent. There they have a little private chat. They talk about Armistead's past and his friendship with Union Lt. Gen. (I made him like this here) Winfield Scott Hancock. Both are dear friends, almost like brothers, but both serve different allegiances. Despite all this, Armistead holds a deep, loyal, unbreakable friendship. In his own words, as he is filled with emotions as he tells Longstreet, "I took him by the shoulder. I said as we are preparing to leave the next day, 'Win, listen to me, If I should raise my hands against you, may God strike me dead.''"

Meanwhile at Round Top, the 20th Maine and the Digidestineds there, including Ruuji's men, rest. The Digimons themselves have rested and regain their energies as they eat dinner. As for Tai and Kari, they look at the stars shining above the blackened sky.

_Kari_: "Aren't they pretty?"

_Tai_: "They are. Even in this conflict, they still shine beautifully."

_Kari_: "Do you think they might be attacking us again tomorrow?"

_Tai_: "Well it doesn't look like they're planning to leave."

_Kari_: "Big brother, you did magnificently today. The way the Rebs just kept on coming. You gotta admire them."

_Tai_: "Yeah. Well Kari, how about we spend time together for the moment. We may never know what will happen tomorrow."

_Kari_: "Right. I love you Tai."

_Tai_: "Me too Kari. I'll protect you no matter what and always."

And so the loving siblings watch the stars together in each other's arms.

Back at the Union lines, at Meade's HQ, the generals there, including Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Winfield Scott Hancock, Ra-Khan, Lacus and many others were discussing plans, matters and strategies for tomorrow, trying their best what Lee's or Durandal's next moves will be, their council of war.

After all those, and into the dead of night, meeting is adjourned. Gen. Meade then tells or predicts to Roy, Brig. Gen. John Gibbon and Ra-Khan, "If Lee attacks tomorrow, it will be in your front. He has made attacks on both our flanks and failed and if he concludes to try it again, it will be on our centre for sure." Ra-Khan agrees with him. "Gen. Meade's correct. I can tell that they are sure to strike our center."

Meanwhile, Lacus went on with a worry on her face as she got out to get air. "Kira... Please be safe." she prayed into the night. "Don't worry Lacus. Kira is fine, I'm sure of it." Re-Mii reassures her. "Right. Kira is very strong. Thanks Re-Mii." Lacus said with a smile. Re-Mii smiles back, but with a hint of worry hidden in it. She too was worried about Ruuji. "Ruuji, please come back in one piece." Re-Mii said to herself in her thoughts.

So it ends the second day of battle. It is already July 3, and a very titanic battle will soon come, and when its over, it will determine which side shall emerge triumphantly not only in the battle, but the whole war.

_So here's where it ends. Stay tune everyone, for the third and final day of battle of Gettysburg is now being written. A big, titanic, epic, almost Ragnarok-like battle will soon take place, and __the fate of mankind, metal and Digiworld, in the balance it will hang and it all rests in all our heroes and heroines' hands..._


	7. July 3, High Water Mark I

**Chapter 6: High Water Mark part I**

_This is it guys. The final day of the battle has at last come. I can see that it's too long to put it in one chapter, so the day of the final battle is divided into to parts: The bombardment and charge up to the Reb's "High Water Mark". Of course the song here is called "High Water Mark", the last song of Iced Earth's Gettysburg Trilogy, and the namesake of this and next chapter. So strap yourselves in. This is the epic final battle, and a lot is at stake here. Have fun!!!_

It is now July 3. The climax of the battle is about to come on this day. Both sides now stood poised to finish the fight and the war once and for all.

At Round Top, the 20th Maine, the Digidestineds, Terminal and Ruuji's division are on guard here, still out of ammo after yesterday's fight. Kira goes to Col. Chamberlain as a courier arrives.

_Kira_: "Col. sir, a courier from Col. Rice."

_Lieutenant_: "Col, Chamberlain sir."

_Chamberlain_: "My men need rations Lieutenant."

_Lieutenant_: "Sir, Col. Rice has informed me that you and the rest including Gen. Ruuji's men are relieved."

_Chamberlain_: "Relieved?"

_Lieutenant_: "Fresh troops and additional weaponries are on their way up and take over. Col. Rice wants to give your people and the Digidestineds rest. You'll fall back and I'll show the way."

_Tai_: "Alright. Sora, Ruuji, Kira have everyone fall in. We're moving out."

_Sora, Ruuji and Kira_: "Right away."

_Ruuji_: "By the way, where are we going Lieutenant?"

_Lieutenant_: "Oh sir, lovely spot. Safest place on the battlefield. Right smack dab in the center."

Everyone is relieved that they are given a chance to fall back and rest. They salute each other and off they go.

Meanwhile at Seminary Ridge, Generals Lee and Longstreet along with Gilbert Durandal dismounts from their horses and check out their strategies.

_Lee_: "Now for today, we will attack the center. You are right about the flank. Generals Hood and McLaws were both very badly damaged yesterday. What I'll do is give you 2 other divisions: Generals Pettigrew and Trimble. Now you will have 3 divisions at your command including Pickett. Your objective will be that clump of trees yonder. The attack will be preceded by massed artillery. We'll concentrate all our guns on that one small area. That would probably scare the Digidestineds away. When the artilleries had its effect, your charge will break the line. You'll have nearly 15,000 men and our sophisticated weapons at your disposal. You may begin whenever you're ready. But plan it well, do plan it well I pray you sir. We stake everything on this."

_Longstreet_: "Sir, allow me to speak. I've been a soldier all my life. I have been with soldiers engaged in fights by couples, by squads, companies, regiments, divisions, and armies, and should know, as well as any one, what soldiers can do. I've served from the ranks on up, you know my service. But I must tell you now. It is my opinion, and I believe this attack will fail."

Lee and Durandal cast a look of questioning glances at him. Lee's face has the expression of 'care to explain?' Longstreet still makes his remarks about the strategy.

_Longstreet_: "No fifteen thousand men ever arranged for battle can take that position. It's a distance of more than a mile over open ground. When the men come out they'll be under fire of Union artillery as well as Digimons from both long-range and the air. Those are Hancock's, Ra-Khan's and king Yoh Asakura's boys over there. In addition they have a stone wall that protects and fortifies their place."

_Lee_: "We do our duty General, we do what we must do. And in my plan, you will trust."

_Durandal_: "Do not worry. All we need is an effective strategy and we will win, even against the Digimons there. Just plan carefully ok?"

_Longstreet_: "...Yes sir."

_Lee_: "The artillery chief, Colonel Porter Alexander is very good. We will depend on him to drive them off the ridge before any of your divisions get there. And everyone will know what to do, all 15,000 will concentrate squarely on the center of that line, that lower ridge there. The line is not strong there. General Meade has great strength on both flanks. He must be weak in the center. I estimate his strength on the center not to be more then 5,000 men. And Col. Alexander can break them up like what we did when we're at the last battle against the Blue Cosmos. We took care of their massed units and divisions there."

_Longstreet_: "Yes, alright sir."

_Lee_: "Farewell."

_Durandal_: "Good luck. I know you can do it."

_Longstreet_: "Thanks for your support sir."

**Lee:**

**"It was very close yesterday**

**I thought for sure they would break**

**But this attack that I have planned**

**A massive strike across open land**

**In the center they will break (Will They Break?)**

**But plan it well, everything's at stake**

**We'll hit 'em hard, not a silent gun**

**Before the infantry's begun**

**Execute it well, we risk everything**

**It's in God's hands now"**

**Longstreet:**

**"General Lee I must tell you straight**

**That I believe this attack will fail**

**No 15,000 men ever made **

**Will overtake that ridge today**

**A mile charge over open ground**

**With Yankee cannon gunnin' us down"**

**Lee:**

**"We do our duty, we do what we must**

**And Ii my plan you will trust"**

**(Thousands die, on this day)**

**Execute it well, we risk everything**

**It's in God's hands now"**

And off Longstreet goes. He is left to himself, and in his mind that this will be a bad move. But he could only hope the artillery will do the trick. He tells Gen. Pickett nearby to get his whole division ready. Pickett rode off, yelling like a cowboy, happy and excited to get to have some action now. Then Longstreet rode to where Col. Edward Porter Alexander is. There he gives him his task.

_Longstreet_: "Col. Alexander, those Federal guns on that little place can cause us some trouble. I want you to use our specialized mortars, cannons and artilleries to keep them silent and drive them off. Then you move forward when the infantry advance keeping the flanks clear. Well Porter, we must also, clear those guns placed there and the Digidestineds off that low center ridge over there. That is the main thing."

_Alexander_: "No problems sir. I'll be sure to keep 'em shooting."

_Longstreet_: "Good. I want you to use everything we had. Maximum effort. Fire all long range ordinance, but don't open up until I give the word and everything's in position. Then fire with everything you got. I don't want to see one gun silent. Find an observation point and check the damage. We must clear those people off that ridge. If we don't, well, anyway let me know when you're running low on ammo. We must conserve to support the infantry, is that clear?"

_Alexander_: "Yes sir."

After giving Alexander his task, he then goes the chosen division commanders leading the charge: James Johnston Pettigrew, Isaac Ridgeway Trimble and George Edward Pickett. He tells them the strategy and gives them the final words. "Remember, that is the conversion point, the copse of trees. We'll use all the artillery. It will center on that ridge there. We'll fire all we have till the ammunition runs out. When that is done, I'll give the word and you all go in. Gentlemen, I do believe this attack will decide the fate of all mankind. All the men who died in the past are with you today."

The 3 generals said their last words and their thanks to him and off they go. Longstreet goes along when he meets Henry Harrison (remember him from Chapter 1?), a scout he hired.

_Harrison_: "Hello sir."

_Longstreet_: "...Harrison?"

_Harrison_: "Would you mind giving me a rifle or a machine gun? I think today I'd like to join the attack. I could have a shirt or a uniform with our banner on it. Sir just once. Because I think that today will be the last one."

_Longstreet_: "...You know what's gonna happen?"

_Harrison_: "...Err no sir."

_Longstreet_: "I'll tell ya. Troops are now forming behind the line of trees. When they come out, they'll be under fire from long range artillery and attacks from Digimons from both the ground and air. Both infantry and infantry supporters come out under fire with more than a mile to walk. And still, within the open field, they get in range of aimed snipers and sharpshooters."

Longstreet continues his speech to him. He knows all too well the error of this plan, and everything else about the strategy.

_Longstreet_: "They'll be slowed down by that fence there. And the formation what's left of it will begin to come apart. When they cross that road, they'll be under fire from short range artillery as well as their own infantry supporters. Thousands of bits of shrapnel wiping holes in the lines. In addition, they'll be dealing with strong Digimons too. Even FAITH will have a tough time dealing with them. If they get through that wall without breaking up, there won't be many left. Maybe, just maybe, our artillery can break their defenses. That's Hancock, Ra-Khan and king Yoh there, they ain't gonna run. If they get to that road, or beyond it, we'll suffer 50 casualties, maybe even more. But Harrison, I don't believe our guys can reach that wall."

Now with that being said, Harrison now doesn't look enthusiastic about it. After a little pondering, he made up his choice. "Sir, if you would allow me to, I'll join in the charge sir." Longstreet was slightly surprised at his choice. He decides to let him go after all, but it seems that he's asking for it. (A little note: In the end, Harrison survives the charge.)

Back at the Union lines, the 20th Maine, Terminal, Ruuji's men and the Digidestineds march from the Round Tops to Cemetery Ridge. All the Digidestineds there, when they see Tai and his team returning, they all go to him like he's a celebrity. They all come to show their respect, admiration and honor to their leader-in-chief. They all love him, and Tai's also responsible for boosting up their morale like no other. A little off in the distance, Brig. Gen. Maes Hughes sees it all. "Well, that kid's got real talents." Maes said to himself.

Later they arrive at their destination, where they all rest. The lieutenant leads Col. Chamberlain, Tai, Edward, Negi and Ruuji to meet up with Generals Winfield Scott Hancock, Roy Mustang, Ra-Khan and king Yoh Asakura while Kira goes off to see Lacus. As usual they embrace each other and share a kiss, happy to be with one another's warmth. Then Kira goes with the rest, Lacus in tow. Ruuji is reunited with his friends Re-Mii, (though not Digidetineds, but are mercenaries hired in this war, also from Zoids Genesis) Kotona, Garaga, Ron and Seijuro. Now they meet up with the generals.

_Lieutenant_: "Sirs, Col. Chamberlain of the 20th Maine, Kira in charge of Terminal, and the Digidestineds Negi, Edward, Lt. Gen. Ruuji Familon and the leader-in-chief Tai."

_Hancock_: "Chamberlain? I hear from the ranks that you may be more involved than anyone the staff has told me. You Digidestineds sure show immense bravery out there."

_Chamberlain_: "We were involved alright."

_Tai_: "Indeed we are."

_Roy Mustang_: "They told us you ordered a bayonet charge, and you involve the Digidestineds. Now there's nothing to be ashamed of I might tell you. You know, we need fighting men and dedicated people in this army. And one damn thing for sure is we need some efficient and brave leaders. Tai, Ruuji, Ed, you guys are perfect examples."

_Hancock_: "Correct you are. Meanwhile well done guys, well done." (Goes to shake their hands and Chamberlain.)

_Chamberlain_: "Thank you sir."

_Ra-Khan_: "How's your outfit?"

_Chamberlain_: "We need provisions. The men and Digidestineds need a meal and ammunitions. We're depleted."

_Ra-Khan_: "Right. See to Chamberlain's request."

_Roy_: "Come Tai, Ruuji, Ed, Kira, let us hear your stories."

_Hancock_: "Ok, Chamberlain, Negi sir, lets go for a walk."

Maj. Gen. Mustang goes to have a little chat with Tai, Ruuji and Ed to hear what they got throughout their adventures while Lt. Gen. Hancock walks to one place there with a nice view of Seminary Ridge with Chamberlain and Negi.

_Hancock_: "I hear you're both school teachers."

_Negi_: "I am."

_Chamberlain_: "Well that seemed a long time ago."

_Hancock_: "Sometimes I'm not sure how long I've been in this war. 3 months or 3 lifetimes. So sir Negi, how was it for you to become a teacher at that age? You must be a prodigy."

_Negi_: "Well, I guess I am, born with a high IQ and all, even though I'm not a coordinator."

_Hancock_: "Where do you come from?"

_Negi_: "From Wales, England."

_Hancock_: "What about you Chamberlain?"

_Chamberlain_: "From Brewer, Maine."

_Hancock_: "So, what do you both teach?"

_Chamberlain_: "Rhetoric and natural religion at Bowdoin College."

_Negi_: "I teach English and the homeroom teacher at Mahora Acedemy, an all girls school in Japan."

_Hancock_: "All girls school huh? You must be lucky. Now you tell me professors, can you recall a story from antiquity where 2 men who are best of friends, almost brothers, where these men find themselves by a trick of fate on opposing sides in a great war? Then on a given day, find themselves facing one another on the very same battlefield."

_Chamberlain_: "Well, if the Greeks did not tell a story, surely the Romans did."

_Negi_: "Well sir, I think it must be found in the Bible."

_Hancock_: "There isn't an officer on either side who hasn't know someone wearing the other uniform, I know that. This morning I look through my glass and saw the fluttering colors of the 9th and 14th Virginia regiments on those ridges before us, directly facing us over there. It was as if I could hear his voice, see his old crumpled hat."

_Negi_: "What do you mean?"

_Hancock_: "My friend Lewis Armistead commands one of Pickett's brigades and he's out there for sure. Somehow I thought this day would never come. I thought its just a conflict to end the Blue Cosmos' intentions that would take like 2 weeks. Its now 3 months, and 2 months since we're at war to stop Durandal's plans, how many more will it extend? Who could've dream it go on for more? What will you do Chamberlain? Negi? What do the books tell you to do?"

_Chamberlain_: "…"

_Negi_: "Even I have no idea sir."

Hancock: "Now you go rest up. Nothing's gonna happen today anyway. Everyone's too tired, too hot, too worn out, both sides."

_Chamberlain_: "Well, my unit's placed in reserve over there. Thank you sir."

They all salute each other and Chamberlain went somewhere to rest. Negi then goes to his girls. Meanwhile Tai, Ed and Ruuji tell their stories to Roy, Ra-Khan and all other generals there. They were impressed. After a while its time for them to need their rest and off they go.

Some time has passed and most have rested well. Suddenly, without warning... BOOM. Explosions unexpectedly rocks the whole lines. The Confederates are now firing all their artillery at them. 150 or 170 cannons, mortars and howitzers (tank form) all open fire. The Union were caught off guard and thrown into disarray. The Digidestineds immediately takes cover, luckily the shells cannot hit where they are.

Confederate shells bombard the center relentlessly, but made no damage, and it did not scare the Digidestineds away. The Union now returns fire with their artillery; some tanks and their super artillery weaponries, the Juggernaut (from C&C Tiberium Wars), Siege Tanks in siege mode (from Starcraft) and the Thor (from Starcraft 2). It is now a massive, epic artillery duel that lasted for some time.

**The rebel cannon break the silence  
150 guns make up their cannonade**

**They must destroy the Union center  
Before the infantry can launch their grand assault**

**The Yankees are returning fire (The Earth Shakes Violently)  
In Washington D.C. Lincoln feels the earth shake**

**What happens here this day  
The fate of this nation  
In the balance it will hang  
Consumed with the pain  
The courage of the blue  
The valor of the grey  
So very sad but true  
Consumed with the pain**

For Sora, she has some strategy in mind, but to no avail.

Sora: "Tai, if I could lead the flying Digimons, we can make an air strike and put their guns out of action."

_Tai_: "You could, but it seems that they got anti-air defenses placed there."

_Izzy_: "He's right. Making an air strike is out of the question. As of the moment, we have to wait till its over. I believe that infantry will then come."

_Tai_: "Yes. In the meantime Sora, make sure everyone's alright and that they're safe."

_Sora_: "Yes Tai, I'm on it."

Amidst the chaos, Gen. Hancock rode on horseback reviewing and encouraging the soldiers. An officer tries to pull him back by saying, "General, the corps commander ought not to risk his life that way." Hancock simply replied calmly along with confidence, "There are times when a corps commander's life does not count."

The same situation can be said for king Yoh and his young wife Anna. Both ride in the same horse throughout the turmoil. One his officers tries them to pull back.

_Officer_: "Your highness please get down. We cannot spare you."

_Yoh_: "There are times that even a king's life does not count."

_Officer_: "But sir..."

_Anna_: "Its alright. Got a problem with our choice?"

_Officer_: "...No ma'am."

_Anna_: "Then get our forces ready. And do be careful."

_Yoh_: "And call Morty to get ready for some action with the Digidestineds."

_Officer_: "Yes."

The artillery duel lasted for some time. The Confederate infantry and militia watches behind the trees of Seminary Ridge. Then it started to hit them as the Union's Juggernauts and 3 Thors start to over-shoot. There, Gen. Armistead watches from there, with Richard Garnett with horseback. Armistead insisted he should not go like that, making him an easy target, but is confident he can go. Meanwhile Longstreet and Alexander are discussing the situation.

_Alexander_: "We've been firing for a good while sir. It's apparent neither the Federals nor we are going to gain a clear advantage. If we continue to expend our ammunition at this rate we may endanger our ability to support the advance."

_Longstreet_: "Did you not have enough ordinance when this began?"

_Alexander_: "The Federal fire compelled us to remove the artillery train farther to the rear. It's taking us longer to refill the caissons. Sir we must slow our fire now or we will have to cut back on the guns sent in to support the infantry."

_Longstreet_: "Damn! I have to order Gen. Pickett to halt his attack until these guns get replenished."

_Alexander_: "The trains got little ammunition. It'll take an hour to redistribute it. Meanwhile the enemy would impound the top. The longer we delay the more the Federals have to strengthen their lines. And even if we recover more supplies from the ordinance train, how much damage can we inflict on them than they on us? They're bringing fresh batteries as quickly as we drove them off."

_Longstreet_: "Just get some available ammo and keep it hot. I cannot send Pickett's division or the others until we clear some of those guns off that ridge."

_Alexander_: "Yes sir, I'll try."

Alexander doesn't have much of a choice. The artillery goes on a little longer, then some time has passed already. And still, both sides don't seem to made any damage whatsoever. The Union are now strengthening their lines. Soon, the Confederate guns fell silent. The Union stops firing their Juggernauts, Siege Tanks and the 3 Thors. This could mean one thing, the Rebs are prepared to make their infantry advance. Kira, Tai, Ruuji, Edward and all the Digidestineds get themselves ready.

At the Confederate lines somewhere, Longstreet sits and waits until Pickett arrives.

_Pickett_: "Message from Alexander. 'Hurry up for God's sake or the artillery can't help you.' Your orders sir?"

_Longstreet_: "…"

_Pickett_: "General Longstreet, should I commence the attack?"

_Longstreet_: (Nods in assessment)

Pickett: "I shall lead my division forward sir."

And off he goes, leaving Longstreet with a look of defeat. He knew this attack will be in disaster now, and there's no hope in making a new strategy. All he could now is watch and pray for the best.

Pickett now announces the order and nearly 15,000 men as well as the infantry supporters such as their own Goliaths, Dragoons, Light Tanks and Gatling Tanks now assemble. They are now assembling, getting armed, fixing bayonets and in their lines and formation. Marching drums play as the beat rings throughout their place. When all is ready, everything is quiet. They are waiting for the order to charge. They said their prayers already.

All remaining FAITH members (probably less than 360) are part of the charge as well. Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria among a few FAITH members are part of Armistead's brigade.

_Rey_: "Ready Shinn?"

_Shinn_: "You bet."

_Lunamaria_: "You think we can do this? I mean, the Digidestineds are still there."

_Shinn_: "No worries. Now with this kind of assault, we are going to win for sure, and we can finally beat the Digidestineds for sure now."

_Rey_: "Right. It's time for them to pay, and also Kira Yamato for causing us too much trouble."

Then Pickett comes back on horseback, shouts to his men to raise their spirits. "Up men! Up, and to your posts! Let no one forget today that you are from ZAFT!!!"

The men cheered loudly at this as Pickett rode off. Armistead drew his sword and shouts to them, making preparations for the charge now.

"Everyone! Fellow comrades! For your lands, for your homes, for your sweethearts, for your honor! Forward…."

"……MARCH!!!"

The infantry, militia and infantry supporters now advance beyond their lines as they bravely march into the open field towards the Union center. For Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria, they march brimming with confidence and courage. Red flags wave in the wind, drums play to the melody of battle and bayonets shine in the sun. The attack called "Pickett-Pettigrew-Trimble Assault", or known in history as "Pickett's Charge", begins.

**The Virginians are the chosen  
In wait behind the trees on Seminary Ridge**

**Longstreet's slow to give the order  
The lines emerge a mile, 15,000 Men**

**The charge begins in all it's grandeur  
(To the Copse Of Trees)  
For many of these men they know it is their last**

At the Union lines, with everyone, both the infantry and Digidestineds ready and assembled, can hardly believe what they're seeing. An ocean of infantry along with infantry supporters now march in parade fashion towards them. As for our heroes, they're determined to make their stand to the end.

_So now ends part one. Next is part 2, the final battle. Check it out. See our heroes fight in the epic battle ever! Will they survive? Can they win? Find out!_


	8. July 3, High Water Mark II

**Chapter 7: High Water Mark part 2**

_OK guys this is part 2, the continuation of part I along with the song High Water Mark by Iced Earth. This is it guys. The big epic battle. Have fun! Strap yourselves in!!_

Nearly 15,000 Confederates now march towards the Union center at Cemetery Ridge. The Union are ready to counter with their own artillery. They'll use their Siege Tanks, Juggernauts and the terrifying Thors. The infantry supporters are posing a problem that needs to be taken out. All their artillery units now open fire.

**The slaughter now ensues**

**Bodies fall like rain**

**They valiantly pursue**

**Yet doomed to remain**

**At the double quick they charge**

**The canister rips through them**

**To the mouth of hell they march**

**Glory the only gain**

Tai, the leader of the 300 Digidestineds, calls some of the Digidestineds who have flying Digimons to digivolve and make an air strike to first wipe out the infantry supporters, then go for the infantry, but not too much as Tai doesn't want an all out slaughter, much to Lacus' relief. They're trying to convince them to turn around and run. In addition to his plan, he and some other Digidestineds with Digimons that have long-range fire, attacks from safe distance, helping the artillery units.

As the Rebs advance, they are being bombarded mercilessly and relentlessly. Their infantry supporters are being destroyed and bodies fall like flies. Despite all this, they won't run away, they just head straight towards them. So the Union kept on firing until they decide to retreat. Them Rebs are brave and they won't back out easily. As they got hit and made gaps in their formations they try to fill in the holes (which is probably a bad thing).

The Union infantry and the 300 Digidestineds lay behind the stone wall, watching them advance and getting pounded by the artillery and the flying Digimons' air strike. As they got near the fence at Emmitsburg Road, most of the infantry supporters are now wiped out. The Rebs now attempt to cross over the fence. It slows them down, trying to get all of them go across it as fast as possible, but are being badly hammered by the artillery and Digimons. Bodies are falling by the hundreds.

Tai felt they're getting close, so he signals all flying Digimons to come back, and also tells all other Digimons to stop firing. Tai then orders all to change back in their rookie forms and prepare to fire with everything they have once they get near.

Maj. Gen, Roy Mustang felt them getting nearer and soon the long ranged artillery they have will do little effect upon close range, they he calls in all the infantry supporters, the Goliaths, Dragoons, Vikings, Stalkers and Immortals. By now a lot has crossed over the fence already and head towards them. All the commanders there now have to ready their infantry and their weapons being deployed.

Now the order's given for everyone to stand up and fire at will. Tai ordered all Digidestineds to let their Digimons attack by coming up front and fire with everything they got (those who can fire in range, not those who have melee attacks). Some of the Digidestineds have weapons so that they can have action as well, including Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe. They mostly have M1s and other pistols. Both sides exchange gunfire, the Digidestineds hold their grounds.

Meanwhile Gen. Hancock rode along to his line of men. "Keep that line crest. Roy! Gen. Mustang! Bring your men forward, we'll flank these bastards." he orders Roy. "Alright, bring our men and weapons forward Maes." Roy said to his friend Maes Hughes. "Right away. Time for action boys!" Maes exclaimed. "By God, we'll flank 'em for sure." Hancock said to himself.

Just then, out of the blue, a stray bullet hits and goes through his right thigh. "You alright General?!" Maes goes to help him. Roy stepped down from his steed to help him. "Damn it all!" Hancock curses as he helped being brought down from his steed. "You're hurt sir. Get a medic quick Riza!" Roy ordered his assistant next to him. "Yes, right away sir." Riza Hawkeye said. "I will not be moved until this engagement is decided." Hancock states clearly, refusing evacuation. They decide to comply. "Gimme a tourniquet before I bleed to death!" he orders as he got treated on the spot.

Meanwhile Union reinforcements kept pouring in, strengthening their lines more, especially coming from their allies. Far back the Confederate advancing, Gen. Kempler rode back to where Gen. Armistead is, still hasn't reach Emmitsburg Road.

_Armistead_: "Why are you here?"

_Kempler_: "Gotta come up Lo! Help us fast, they're flanking us! They're coming down on the right and firing right at us."

_Armistead_: "Head for the trees. Head right for the center. I'm calling a double quick now. Nobody waits, go!"

_Kempler_: "Gotcha! Let's go boy!"

_Armistead_: "Everyone, at the double quick now!"

The Confederates just kept on advancing and getting closer to the lines, even as they fall by the hundreds and being struck by infantry, Digimon and infantry support fire. Some Union soldiers start to fall back as they get nearer. Gen. Garnett can see them falling back. "Come on boys! They're breaking!" he shouts to his men. The Digidestineds too could run off, but all of them are determined to hold their grounds. Through the smoke, Garnett can see them falling apart and thought that the Digidestineds that are there pose no problem.

"Forward to the wall! Everyone let's go!!" Garnett cheered to his men as he recklessly rides into the smoke. That'll be the last time he is seen alive. A Union Immortal unit fire a round randomly in the smoke, not knowing where to aim. He must have hit Gen. Garnett for sure, as his horse is seen riding on riderless as it emerges from the smoke.

Meanwhile Gen. Kempler rallies his forces. "Catch 'em on the ridge boys!" he cheers at them. Then a Union volley fire directly at his direction, striking him in the crotch. His assistants help him but then they got shot and fell from their forces. Kempler went down in pain.

Armistead now reaches Emmitsburg Road. He sees Garnett's horse riding without him, blood seen on his saddle. He sees some forces scattered around, there he makes a bold move. "Everyone! With me! Who will come with me?" Armistead drives his sword through his hat and raises it up. From that method many follow it as he is leading, guiding and rallying them. All other scattered and disarrayed Rebs see it and go to him. Soon a lot are following Armistead.

**Armistead:**

**"We're almost there my boys**

**I've never served with finer**

**We must push forward boys**

**And bayonets the Yankee tyrants**

**To the copse of trees we charge**

**To crush the Union center**

**And when they turn and run**

**An open road leads us to freedom!!!!"**

From afar, Pickett can see through his binoculars what Armistead's doing. "That's the style Lo! That's the style!!" he exclaims. Artillery still bombards those from afar, Pickett hardly affected.

Union infantry fire on but the Rebs getting closer thanks to Armistead. Some of them now run away from their place. A few Immortals and Dragoons blast some incoming Rebs before pulling back. Armistead now reaches one battery there. They reach through the place known as "the angle". They now breach one part of the Union line already and Armistead climbs over to their wall. "The day is ours men! Turn the cannons on them!" he calls to the men as they storm over.

A flood of Confederates now invade through their lines. In no time at all a ferocious and chaotic hand to hand and close quarters combat ensues. Everyone punches, wrestles, bayoneting and rifle butting one another. The Digimons in their rookie forms fought with everything they got. The Digidestineds who can fight along goes forward and into the melee, supported by Ruuji's men, those who can't fight behind with their Digimons fiercely protecting them. There are also some sword duel as well. They went on ahead, even if they have to face FAITH members.

Kira and Edward are fighting against Rey, Sora and Saber against Lunamaria, and as of the moment, Tai and Shinn fought against one another. A chorus of battle cries and steel meeting steel sing throughout the place. While Shinn and Tai battle one another, Shinn wants to know why they are willing to fight for their cause, especially for metal music (very Manowar like, fighting for metal music and all).

_Shinn_: "Why are you fighting for metal music?! What is it worth to you!?"

_Tai_: "Because metal music makes me and us feel truly alive. It makes us release and expressions our feelings and frustrations. It has more power than anything else!"

_Shinn_: "How can that be? I don't understand!"

_Tai_: "You won't understand because you're a non-believer!"

_Shinn_: "Listen, you can't understand. Gilbert's doing this for the sake of peace and freedom of mankind."

_Tai_: "I know but that's not how its suppose to be. People and Digimons are meant to live free and follow whatever dreams they had, not to be bounded of they are destined to be and stuff like that. Digimons in addition are not meant to be used as weapons. And metal music should not be abolished because it didn't do anything to you, and it is a cause worth fighting and dying for!"

_Shinn_: "Ha! What a worthless cause you're fighting for! So it makes you weak! Surrender now!"

_Tai_: "No, it's not a worthless cause! It makes us strong and brave! And we will fight for our rights, freedom, for the sake of Digimons and for metal too! We are prepared to fight to the death!!"

_Shinn_: "Well, if that's how you feel, then prepare to die! And I can kill you easily!"

_Tai_: "We shall see if you can beat me easily!"

Tai and Shinn duel fiercely and their blades clash one another. Then, Athrun stepped in to help Tai. Meanwhile Tai's friends and most other Digidestineds really are fighting to the death. Negi and most of his girls fought valiantly. Ruuji, Re-Mii and their friends Kotona, Garaga, Ron and Seijuro also fought well against FAITH members, taking them down one by one.

Then Matt had his M1 and shoots some soldiers but a few missed and they hit a general. That general is none other than Lewis Armistead. He fell down, mortally wounded and still clinging to life.

There is fierce melee everywhere. Ra-Khan's and Yoh's men and friends and members of Terminal shoots then charge into the fight. Union troops kept pouring in. Now it seems the Confederates are falling. Reb flags continue to fall as Union flags kept waving in the wind. In the end, it's hopeless for the Confederates now. Even their elite force FAITH are falling down.

While Kira is fighting Rey, Illya comes in with her Digimon, an Ultralisk. "Do you want to continue? It's best if you run away now." she said to Rey. "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" Rey clearly stated as he charges forward. "Then you choose death. Kill him Ultraliskmon!" Illya ordered her Digimon and he complies. Rey fought her Digimon but is beaten badly by her partner. Lunamaria is outnumbered by Sora and Saber, now with one of Negi's girls Asuna helps along. Soon Lunamaria notices they are falling apart. She thinks it's time to retreat. She tries to convince Shinn to fall back but ignores her and persistent to fight on. Shinn is then outnumbered by many men and Digimons.

Rey too tries to fight on, fighting Kira and Edward, but sees that many of their comrades are outnumbered and retreating. He now thinks its wise to retreat with them. He then convinces Shinn enough to fall back immediately. Shinn now complies and they all retreat back to Seminary Ridge. A few others fought on but are easily captured. Pretty soon, on Seminary Ridge, Lee, Longstreet, Durandal and many others saw them retreating and their assault had failed.

At the Union lines, things are starting to calm down. They're now retrieving the injured, both ally and adversary. Winry, Negi, Shirou and a captain named Henry H. Bingham heard the painful groans of the fallen Lewis Armistead. Negi's girls Chizuru, Chachamaru and Konoka comforted the general who's in pain.

_Negi_: "Sir! Sir you alright?"

_Armistead_: "Could you… help me up, please?"

_Shirou_: "Sir could you tell us what your name is? Who you are?"

_Armistead_: "I would like to speak to General Hancock. Do you know where he can be found?"

_Winry_: "I'm sorry sir. The general's down. He's been hit."

_Armistead_: "No! Not both of us! Please God no!"

_Bingham_: "No worries sir, we're having a medic come as fast as we can."

_Armistead_: "…Can you hear me son?"

_Bingham_: "Yes sir, I do."

_Armistead_: "Will you tell… General Hancock… That General Armistead sends his regrets? And that… how… very sorry I am? And can you bring him these?" (Gives him his belongings, including his watch)

_Bingham_: "I will tell him sir, and give him your stuff. You have my word."

Then everyone knew they won. The Digidestineds all scream their cries of victory and everyone joins in. Their triumphant cries can be heard up to Seminary Ridge. Lee and Durandal can hardly believe they lost.

For Talia Gladys and her right hand Arthur Trine, they can't believe their FAITH forces had been beaten, they can see that there are only a few who retreated back.

_Arthur_: "How can this be? How could they beaten by the Digidestineds so easily?"

_Talia_: "Maybe, when they are fighting for what they believe in, they are determined to do so, to the death if necessary."

_Arthur_: "But our plan! The charge! How could we fail?"

_Talia_: "I think, that they are too strong, especially the Digidestineds by their side."

Soon afterwards, Lee checks on the injured. He heard reports that Kempler, Pettigrew and Trimble are injured, Armistead and Garnett are missing among many others. Lee then tells all the soldiers around him about the error he made about the charge.

_Lee_: "I thought that we are invincible. Everyone this is all my fault."

_Everyone_: "No its not!"

_Lee_: "Hear me everyone. It is entirely my fault."

_Everyone_: "No! That can't be!"

_Lee_: "Listen people. I hope you can understand this great error I made. For now we must show good order."

After apologizing to his men, Lee then goes out to the field. He fears a counter attack and tries to formulate a defensive strategy. He then notices Gen. Pickett roaming around. "Gen. Pickett, you must reform on the ridge set up a defensive position." Lee said to him. Pickett didn't reply. "Gen. Pickett sir, you must look to your division." Lee said. Pickett looked at him with disbelief and said to him these words: "General Lee…. I have no division."

Lee was shocked by his words. It seems that a lot were lost on this day. He took off his hat and lay his head low in defeat.

**Lee:**

**"It's over now we are retreating**

**I never thought that we'd be beaten**

**All this blood is on my hands**

**The thousands dead due to my plan**

**I am responsible, all of it is my fault**

**I thought is invincible**

**Is this God's will after all?**

**I look across this blood-soaked land**

**All this blood is on my hands**

**God forgive me, please forgive me**

**It's all my fault, the blood is on my hands"**

Later, as dusk settles in, he goes to Gen. Longstreet, where they have a talk alone by the bonfire. It seems that Lee has lost morale now, unwilling to go on anymore.

_Lee_: "…We will withdraw. As soon as we secured all the wounded. Those who can still be moved around. I'm afraid, we can't go on anymore. I seem to lost my will to carry on. The Union really are strong. And with the Digidestineds by their side, it appears we stood no chance. I thought that we could defeat them. But it turns out, those kids really are special. Furthermore, with their sophisticated weapons and technologies, we can't send any more men to their deaths."

_Longstreet_: "So what do you want to do now sir? What about Durandal? What does he think of this?"

_Lee_: "Let him do what he wants. If he wants to go on, that's his choice. As for me, for us, we'll retreat back and recover all our morale."

And so both generals had a grim sad chat as they go on pondering their future as well as the future of the Confederacy and their cause. It all seems bleak now.

Back at the Union lines, everyone is retrieve the dead and assisting and tend to the injured, and counting casualties. The sun is setting on the horizon. For Kari, she is looking for her beloved brother Tai. There she found him at last, or Tai found her.

_Kari_: "You alright big brother? Are you ok?"

_Tai_: "Yeah, I'm fine Kari. At last, we won. I had a feeling this war is going to end soon. And… I'm so tired…"

Tai leaned in and hugged Kari. She embraced back, the loving siblings embraced one another passionately as they finally feel relieved that the battle is over and that the war will end soon. After a few minutes, they broke apart, looking at one another's eyes as they make weak smile of relief and victory.

As for Kira and Lacus, they too embrace one another, feeling that they won at last after these 3 days of warfare. Athrun called his girlfriend Cagalli Yula Atha news of their victory. Ruuji and Re-Mii hugged one another, feeling that they won a competition of some sort.

Everyone else embrace and cheered as they finally won the battle. After 3 days of brutal combat, they finally won at a little town that nobody gives a damn about. A place where a massive, bloody battle took place, greater than any battle the 2nd Bloody Valentine War had seen. History will now forever remember what happened here on this place where a great, epic, titanic battle took place. It all took place on one little town, a town called Gettysburg….

_THE END! Is this the end? Not quite! Check the epilogue and aftermath next chapter! Then it's the end at last. Take a look at it! I know it took a long time for it to happen in real life, but here, this IS the final battle of the 2__nd__ Bloody Valentine War, in the alternate universe of Gundam SEED Destiny. The Battle Of Petersburg is next, but is short. Enjoy this one!_


	9. Final Stand At Petersburg

**Chapter 8: Final Stand At Petersburg; Epilogue And Aftermath**

_OK guys this is the final chapter of my Gettysburg fic. At long last it is done! Now see the last stand of Durandal as they face inevitable defeat.. Sorry if it's a bit messy or I seem to be repeating or not making any dramatic words here. Enjoy and hope you had fun!_

It has been 6 days since the Confederate's loss at Gettysburg. After their defeat at Gettysburg, the Confederacy, low on morale, decide to retreat. Gen. Robert E. Lee knows what the Union are now capable of and decides not to go on anymore. But Gilbert Durandal refuses to admit defeat and is determined to initiate his Destiny Plan, ban metal music and conquer Digiworld. So he moves to his last fortress at a place called Petersburg. Some of the surviving FAITH members goes with him, including Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria. They want to avenge their loss from Gettysburg and settle some unfinished business. With Robert Lee low on morale to go on, Gilbert relies on one last general named Jiin (the main villain of Zoids Genesis).

Wanting to end Gilbert's intentions and the war once and for all, the lead Union general Ulysses S. Grant corners him at Petersburg. Even though he send a lot of forces there and the Confederates are at their last throes, they put up a good resistance, and so they hold a siege that lasted 4 days. General Grant tries to get into the city but the Rebs put up a good garrison around the outskirts of the city, with trenches dug out. The Union's weapons (a lot of weapons from C&C Generals, Tiberium Wars of every side, and from Starcrafts I and II, both of Terrans and even Protoss) helps them, but the Rebs are making their last stand have little luck penetrating their defenses.

A siege ensues, lasting 4 days until, finally on the 5th day, the rest of the Army Of The Potomac, the Digidestineds, Terminal, Confederate Suppression Army (alternate name of their faction from Zoids Genesis) and king Yoh Asakura's army arrives.

Just then, intelligence came in that Gilbert plans to bombard ORB with the Neo-Genesis particle cannon he made. The Union decides to move on quick, and with their powerful weapons, aerial bombardments, the Digimons, their partners and all their perseverance, finally broken their defenses and storm into the city. The Confederates are loosing and being cornered now, the Union are just too strong and too smart to be dealt with now.

As they storm into the city, the Rebs are prepared to fight to the last. Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria are of the remaining FAITH members posted there. There were 360 or 370 FAITH members during Pickett's charge. After the battle, there were only 78 remaining. Here there were only 42 FAITH members joining in the battle.

Within the city, there is fierce fighting and shoot outs. All 300 Digidetineds bravely got into the battle.

As they charge and fight, there Tai and Shinn have one last duel, but Athrun coming in as well. So does Kira and Rey. Tai and Athrun duel with Shinn, but then Matt, Sora, Shirou and their friends got into the melee. Lunamaria saw him being outnumbered and tries to help him but Alphonse, Rin (from Fate Stay), one of Negi's Asuna and their Digimons outnumber her. Kira and Rey duel but then Izzy, TK, Kari, Edward and Illyasviel butt in.

Illya's Digimon, and Ultralisk significantly reduced his chance of winning. "Surrender now or you will perish." Illya tells him to, knowing from their last encounter, he would never win. "I'd fight to the end!" Rey declares and charges at her friends. "Here we go again. This time you're dead for sure!"

As for Ruuji, his liger Digimon, his men and friends fought General Jiin and his men along with his variety of weapons, but all his efforts are in vain. Ruuji and Jiin have a sword duel together and soon Ruuji took him down. There is no hope for the Confederacy now, now that their lead general is now dead.

Tai and friends took down Shinn and Lunamaria. In the meantime, Rey was outnumbered by Illya's Digimon, sending him falling off the bridge and into the river. He's out or so it would seem.

After all the confrontations, they finally corner Durandal at his main HQ. They crush all resistance and the building Durandal's in is on fire due to the artillery bombardments and air strikes. He still stays at his place. Kira, Tai, Edward, Yoh, Shirou and Ruuji get in to make a final confrontation to Durandal.

"I have to admit I'm kind of surprised. I didn't think you'd all make it this far." he said to them. Kira, Tai, Ed, Shirou and Ruuji responded by pointing their pistols at him, save for Yoh who only had his hands on his Digivice. Tai, Ed, Shirou and Ruuji's Digimons all stood poised ready and on guard. "Oh I see. But are you certain that's the best solution?" Gilbert said as he too points his pistol at them.

_Durandal_: "Don't do it, we were so close. If you do it, you all be once again condemning this world to darkness and chaos. And Tai, you should know why I choose to abolish metal music. That kind of music will also lead to turmoil and unrest if you look at it closer. I am not exaggerating. It is all the truth."

_Edward_: "You may be right. But we have the ability to choose a different path, as long as we live in a world where we can make those choices."

_Durandal_: "But no one chooses correctly. People forget and are making the same mistakes again. They say they won't let it happen again, and we are going to change the world. But who can guarantee such a thing? Nobody can guarantee it, certainly not you, the young lady nor you Digidestineds. Because none of you know what the future holds."

_Tai_: "And what has the Digimons got to do with it? Why do you drag them all of it? Why do you want to use them as tools? Digimons are meant to live free and their purpose in life is not as weapons or anything."

_Durandal_: "What makes you think so? What about all the times in your adventures? Your Digimons helped you defeat your foes."

_Tai_: "They do, but they do it to protect us. Get this, they are not meant to live and be used as weapons. They are meant to live freely and be our friends."

_Durandal_: "I guess. But don't you see, all of my plans are meant for a world where all wars are obsolete and everything you got is peace?"

_Shirou_: "Look here Gil we know what you're saying, but we can learn to understand and we can change. That's why we wanted tomorrow."

_Kira_: "He's right. No matter how much we suffer, we don't want to live in a world where nothing changes."

_Durandal_: "How arrogant, and how appropriate for the Ultimate Coordinator and you young Digidestineds."

_Ruuji_: "You're the one who's arrogant, we're nothing more than a single human being, no matter what race we are. We're no different from anyone else, especially Naturals, Coordinators, Mustants (the X-Men people) and Digimons too."

_Kira_: "Exactly. That refers to everybody else, and also Lacus. That's why you're gonna make us shoot you. Because we know all that."

_Durandal_: "But between your world and the one I'm describing, I wonder which the people would prefer? Say you shoot me now, what will you do when the world plunges back into darkness?"

_Yoh_: "Well, I guess we do what we have to do."

_Kira, Tai, Ed, Shirou, Ruuji and Yoh_: "We will stand and fight!!!"

BANG

Durandal went down. Neither all of them pulled the trigger. The gunshot was heard from behind. Durandal was shot by none other than Rey, his most loyal, reliable and dedicated supporter and soldier. Rey breaks down and Talia Gladys appears to tend to the fallen Durandal.

_Durandal_: "Talia. Were you the one who shot me?"

_Talia_: "No, it was Rey."

_Durandal_: "Oh?"

_Rey_: "Gil... I'm sorry! Is tomorrow wasn't mine..."

_Durandal_: "I see..."

_Yoh_: "Colonel Gladys, we must go, the building's collapsing."

_Talia_: (Points her gun at them) "No, I'm staying here. My place with him, watching over his soul. Tell commander Ramius a message. I have a child. Please go tell her to visit him sometime."

_Kira_: "...You have my word."

_Tai_: "Our job here is done. Let's go guys."

They all left them as Gladys, Durandal and Rey had their last moments together. Gladys hold Rey as she said he is her boy. Rey apparently said "Mother..." at the last moment before everything went to smithereens as the building collapses. Kira, Tai and all of their friends made it out safely.

Throughout Petersburg, the fierce fighting continued, but not for long. When word that Durandal and General Jiin is dead, and are being surrounded and overwhelmed by Union forces, there is no hope of victory or making a last stand now.

Meanwhile Shinn and Lunamaria, who had escaped the city, now sees their flags falling and Union flags now wave in the wind. The Confederacy is finished. Both mourned their loss and everything they had hoped for.

The Confederates decide to surrender, throwing down their arms and raising white flags. Confederate flags are brought down as Union banners now took their place. Victory is at long last theirs. The war is then proclaimed to be officially over.

With both General Jiin and Durandal dead, the command over the Confederates now shifts to Robert E. Lee. He decides to make an unconditional surrender at the Appomattox Court House. Afterwards, Lee said his Farewell Address to what's left of the Confederacy.

Soon the Confederates now make their parade as part of their formal surrender. Joshua Chamberlain, who had been promoted to Brevet Major General, as the Confederate soldiers marched down the road to surrender their arms and colors, he at his own initiative, ordered his men to come to attention and "carry arms" as a show of respect.

**And now… the aftermath:**

The war is at long last over. All sides wanted to make sure that this kind of conflict will not occur anymore, or any person intent on making some sort of order similar to that of Durdandal's or Patrick Zala's intentions. So they established the Universal Defense Initiative, or UDI (inspired by C&C Tiberium Wars' GDI), with Roy Mustang promoted to Lieutenant General, General Grant still in command.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Ed, Ruuji, Yoh and some other Digidestineds were awarded with the Medal Of Honor for their bravery and other outstanding acts. History will remember the names of the 300 Digidestineds. All the world and history will know that 300 Digidestineds are ready to give their lives for metal music, their freedom and to defend Digiworld to the death (very 300 huh?).

In the end, Kira and Lacus marry and soon Kira were part of a new force of the Union, where ZAFT are now assimilated into (check the GSD Special Edition. Its all similar to that).

And so, everything is at peace at last. Everyone can now return to their normal lives. Tai and his team went back into their metal band Illuminati and release a new record, and everyone else lived happily ever after (too many to write down, but you know).

_**THE END!!!!**_

_At last, it is completed! So whaddya think? Is it great? I hope you appreciate this, because I just wanna do it for fun. And please don't send any flames or complains if you find anything out of place or anything else that you found here. I hope you all had a great time reading this. _

_Tell this to the other fanfiction or Gundam SEED writers who want some action or cross-overs stuff. See ya all next time as I now write new stories._

_Happy New Year to all of you!! ROCK ON!!! GLORY TO THE UNION!!! _


End file.
